


Mother in Law

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: After Jibeom's father passed away, Jaehyun has to leave Seoul and move to Jibeom's hometown in Busan. Problem is waiting for him in Busan in the form of Jibeom's overprotective mother.





	Mother in Law

**Author's Note:**

> \- My first mpreg! I'm actually not really fond of mpreg (aside from abo universe) but the plot I have in mind includes pregnancy and since there's no female character.. I have to do this  
> \- I've written this since a few months ago. I struggled a lot with the plot, with the honorific etc. So there might be difference of writing style in some parts since I write in in the span of a long time.  
> \- This is inspired by stories around me. About mother in law and daughter in law, and the conflicts they face. The conflicts really happened to my relatives and my parents' friends, even my own parents, although I might exaggerate it a bit.  
> \- As usual, rushed ending >.<

All he could see from the car window was lush green fields, mountain and blue sky along with cottony cloud. Birds flies in flocks, and occasionally, he saw people riding bicycles or even walked greeting each other. He had been living in Seoul for his entire life. Imagining him living in this countryside terrified him, but also made him excited. One thing made him excited was, he got to know how his husband lived during his childhood. 

Jaehyun clasped his fingers around his husband's, watching how their palms touched each other, how their hands fit perfectly. It brought a smile to his face and ease his nervousness. Just a bit. He was still worried, but he trusted his husband. He loved his husband, and he'll follow him wherever he go.

"Tired?"

Kim Jibeom, his husband for 2 years, gazed at him softly, and Jaehyun felt the spark in his heart, the that time when he saw Jibeom for the first time in university.

"Not really," He smiled back, and continued playing with their entangled fingers. "It's fine."

Jibeom's free hand patted his head lovingly. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," He said apologetically. "It'll be a whole new environment to adapt."

Jaehyun couldn't help but grin ear to ear at the simple gesture. Jibeom wasn't the romantic type, but it made small sweet things and words he said meaningful. He gripped Jibeom's hand tightly as if to assure that he's okay. "I understand that you have no choice. It doesn't mean it's bad, I mean.. I might like it there better than Seoul."

"Busan would be very different with Seoul, and it's even in the countryside."

"As long as you're there, it's fine."

Jaehyun bit his lips and looked down, embarrassed of his own corny words. He could feel his face grew hot, and it only took him a few seconds to regret saying what he said. He meant it with all his heart. It's just embarrassing to say it out loud. 

He felt Jibeom lifted his chin up, and in instinct gazed right to his husband's eyes. Jibeom looked at him back. The small smile on his face made Jaehyun melting inside. 

"Thank you for understanding."

Jibeom closed the gap between their lips and Jaehyun closed his eyes, ready to welcome his husband's kiss. He already could feel Jibeom's warm breath, but suddenly a loud coughing sound made both of them jumped on their seats. 

The driver was eyeing them sourly. "We'll arrive soon."

Jibeom rubbed his nape and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. I already recognize the road. You can stay for a while and rest at my house, Mr. Kim. It's a long tiring trip."

Mr. Kim hummed but shook his head. "I'll go straight to Daegu after this, thank you for the offer."

Jaehyun felt his heart beat faster when he heard that they're going to arrive soon. He had only met Jibeom's parents a few times. They're a sweet loving couple. His dad was a kind and charming man, while his mom was breathtakingly beautiful although a bit strict and emitted scary aura. 

Despite living in the countryside, Jibeom's parents were wealthy. They had a big piece of land which they utilized it as a vegetable farms, and they also raised some kettles. Jibeom's dad passed due to accident a year ago, and for a year, his mom took care of his business. However, his mom was an ordinary housewife who had never touched business matter. The only way choice was to hire someone to work on it, or sell it. But he farm was a treasure for the family. Jibeom's great great grandfather had started the business and it's been run down through generation. After some considerations, Jibeom decided to move back to his hometown and took over his dad's work. Jaehyun, as Jibeom's husband, also resigned from his work as an accountant and followed him to Busan.

One of the thing Jaehyun dreaded the most that he had to live with Jibeom's mom. He didn't know how long they're going to live together, but probably for a long time. He never had no problem with Jibeom's dad, but his mom.. It's not that Jibeom's mom a bad guy, but he didn't show warmth like Jibeom's dad. Jibeom's mom, Choi Sungyoon, a man of his 60s, loved Jibeom so much, and from his gestures, Jaehyun wasn't sure the man really approved him as his son's spouse. He had shared his worries to Jibeom, but his husband only said that his mom was just being an overprotective parent. It didn't convince him even a bit.

Jibeom pulled him closer, awaken him from his deep thoughts. "Don't worry," Jibeom said as if reading his thought. "It's going to be okay."

Jaehyun nodded. It was not an easy decision for Jibeom too. His husband had a bright career in Seoul, but he let it go for the sake of his parent. Jaehyun thought that as a good husband, he had to support Jibeom. He smiled to let Jibeom know he's okay. In his heart, he prayed they'll be okay.

*****

Their rented car stopped in front of a medium sized house. It's a lone house which the nearest house was almost 100 meters away. The house was old but neat, and surrounded with a simple garden. Jibeom's mom had been waiting outside. Even from far, his mother in law still looked amazing. The sign of aging hadn't really covered his handsomeness.

"Mom!" Jibeom greeted him cheerfully once they got off the car, and Jaehyun noticed how Jibeom's mom brightened up like he'd never seen before.

"Jibeom! I miss you so much!" Sungyoon held Jibeom's cheeks affectionately and then hugged him.

"We talked in the phone yesterday," Jibeom laughed. "You look great!

Sungyoon was still holding Jibeom like a precious crystal ball. "You look good too, Jibeomie. But you look thinner, don't you eat properly? Do you overwork yourself?

"I'm okay, mom," Jibeom assured the man. "I'm perfectly healthy. I eat a lot and rest enough. I've just been very busy lately with this whole moving thing."

"Don't you dare lying to me," Sungyoon sent his son a sharp look. "From now on, I'll make sure to feed you good food and send you to sleep early!"

"Mom, I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" Jibeom pretended to be offended.

Jaehyun said awkwardly on the side, watching the sweet reunion of mother and son, but feeling left out. Thankfully it didn't take long before Jibeom remember that he's there, watching at the side.

"What are you doing over there babe?" Jibeom spread his arms and Jaehyun reluctantly walked to his side.

"Hello, omonim, are you well?" Jaehyun greeted politely, bowing his body in a perfect 90 degrees angle.

"Oh, Jaehyun. Yes, I'm fine. It's a long trip, you must be tired," Sungyoon replied shortly with a thin smile, then immediately shifted his attention to Jibeom again. 

"Is there something you want to eat? Tell me, I'll cook for you."

"Anything is fine with me, as long as you cook it," Jibeom flattered his mom, making Sungyoon laughed so happily.

Five minutes hadn't passed, but Jaehyun had felt unwelcomed already. Jibeom hugged him loosely from the side, and it comforted him a little.

"Ehmm..It's been so long since you two met," Noticing his spouse's slience, Jibeom tried to warm up the atmosphere.

"Yeah, since Jaehyun didn't come during your dad's death anniversary last month.."

Jaehyun bit his lips. Sungyoon talked casually, but it sounded like accusation.

"It's…"

He tried to explained, but he was interrupted by Jibeom's groan. "Mom, I've told you Jaehyun was assigned on an important business trip and he couldn't leave just like that."

Sungyoon looked at Jibeom sourly. "Did I blame him? I was just saying a fact. Why are you so defensive."

Jibeom looked at his spouse apologetically and Jaehyun nodded to let him know that he's fine.

"It's done," Mr. Kim suddenly stepped forward. The man had pulled out the luggage from inside the car and lined them up in front of the house. They had shipped their things a week ago, but there were some items they brought along with them.

"Thank you for you help, Mr. Kim," Jibeom shook the man's hand. "Are you sure you won't stay for a while?"

"No need. I have to head to Daegu now, or else I'll be late."

"Wait for a while," Sungyoon said to the driver. "I have just baked some bread, let me get some for you so you can eat along the way."

Sungyoon had rushed in before Mr. Kim could answer, and Jaehyun could only stare in envy. If only Sungyoon acted nice to him like that too.

"Thank you for your help," Jaehyun shook Mr. Kim's hand. "Have a safe trip to Daegu."

The man patted his back. "It must take a long time to get used to this place. Funny thing is, people who live here go to Seoul, and here you are, moving here from Seoul."

Jaehyun smiled. "It's beautiful here, I think I'll like it.. living here."

He had steady job in Seoul, but he didn't really mind letting his job and his life in the city to move to countryside. He'll miss the high technology Seoul offered, but truthfully, he loved to be in the nature. His dad often took him for a hike when he was younger, and he loved it. The only problem of moving here would be his mother in law.

He and Jibeom waved the man goodbye and took their luggage in while Sungyoon gave the bread to Mr. Kim and sent the man off.

"I've cleaned your room," Sungyoon said after entering the house. "And I've had Mr. Park fix everything, it should be perfect."

"Thank you mom, you're the best," Jibeom hugged Sungyoon, which the later welcomed with open arms.

"Anything for my baby boy."

"I'm not a baby, mom," Jibeom complained, and as much as Jaehyun felt uncomfortable, his heart softened at the sight of his husband being a little boy in front of his mom. He found it endearing.

That's why he promised to himself that he would do his best to make Sungyoon warm up to him. He wasn't sure whether he could do well, but he'll try as hard as he could.

"Is there something I can help, omonim?"

Sungyoon looked at him properly for the first time. "Oh.. nothing that's fine." The man paused for a while. "But maybe you can make some tea for us?"

"Mom, let me do it," Jibeom immediately offered but Jaehyun cut him off.

"I'll do it," He quickly told Jibeom, and rushed to the kitchen. However, the moment he stepped into the kitchen, he regretted for offering help. He'd been here only a few times, a long time ago before he's married, a few days after marriage, and a few days after Jibeom's dad's death. He wasn't familiar with the kitchen. He didn't even know where Sungyoon keep the tea leaves.

Everything looked traditional. It reminded him of his grandma's house he used to visit when he was a kid. The only electronic device in the kitchen was an electric oven. He hesitantly moved to look for tea leaves. He opened the cupboard one by one, but didn't find any tea leaves. Sungyoon and Jibeom's voice was heard clearly from the living room. It sounded like they were in an exciting conversation, so he held himself from interfering. He also didn't want to make Sungyoon think he's useless for not being able to even make a cup of tea.

Since there was no boiler, he took one of clean pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove. He'll save a lot of time searching for tea leaves while waiting for the water to boil. The problem was, even after the water has boiled, he haven't found any tea leaves. He turned off the stove and frantically searching for tea leaves again.

"What took you so long?" He jumped in surprised when Sungyoon suddenly came in.

Jaehyun bit his lips. "I.. I couldn't find the tea leaves, omonim."

The displeasure on Sungyoon's face was evident. Jaehyun felt like he just wanted to disappear. He's just so disappointed of himself. With slumped shoulders, Jaehyun silently watched Sungyoon strode firmly to the corner of pantry, where there were small containers, and took a medium sized can of candy and opened it. Jaehyun's mouth hang open.

"It's…"

Sungyoon looked at him sourly. "You should have asked. It's just right in front of you. Search carefully next time."

Still gaping, Jaehyun received the can. "I..I'm sorry omonim.. I didn't think… I thought it's candies."

"Who in the right mind will put candies in the kitchen beside seasonings?"

"Omonim, that's not-"

"Just reboil the water," Sungyoon said before he could finish his sentence. "The tea won't taste nice if you brew it with lukewarm water."

Sungyoon stood at the side, hand folded on his chest, waiting for him. Jaehyun felt like he's going back to high school, when he's having practical exam in chemistry lab and the teacher was watching like a hawk, ready to write down any mistakes me made.

With fidgety movement, Jaehyun turned on the stove, and then moved to take 2 clean cups from the cabinet.

"Why did you only take 2 cups, there are 3 of us."

Jaehyun didn't actually wanted to drink tea, but he obeyed. The took another clean cup and started to scoop a small spoon of tea leaves. Before he could pour it to the cups, Sungyoon interrupted him again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaehyun felt his stomach churned. What else did he do wrong?

"Why do you put the tea leaves in the cup? You want to eat the leaves when you drink tea? Put 3 spoons to the boiling water. Wait for 2 minutes, and pour it to the cups. Use the strainer."

"No need to stir! Ah what to do with you."

"Why are you using that? It's to strain oil. Use the smaller one!"

"Be careful! Do you want to burn your hand?"

By the time he finished with the tea, he almost wanted to cry. It's not that he's expecting compliment, but his every action got criticism from Sungyoon, it made him disheartened.

"You're not done?" He was saved by Jibeom, who came into the kitchen just before Sungyoon could make any more cruel remark. Jibeom had changed into a comfortable shirt. "I've done taking the luggages to our room and you haven't finished-," He teased Jaehyun, but immediately shut his mouth once he saw Jaehyun's sullen expression.

"I don't know how he takes care of you in Seoul. He couldn't even make tea."

Jibeom looked at the pot, strainer and 3 steaming cup of tea, and some water was spilled on the counter. He look at his mom, his arm holding his spouse protectively. Jaehyun hoped Jibeom would keep his hands off because it seemed like Sungyoon didn't like to see them doing skinship. "Mom, Jaehyun is not used to use this kitchen. And we have boiler in Seoul. It's much more convenient. I can buy one later for you."

"We don't need such thing," Sungyoon said indifferently before taking his leave. "Take the cups to the living room."

Sungyoon didn't have to say whom he was talking too. Jaehyun mutely stepped away from Jibeom and took a plain brown tray.

"Babe, what happened?"

Jibeom's voice was full of concern. Jaehyun hated that he had made Jibeom worried. He tried to smile, but failed. "It's nothing. It's just.."

Jibeom must have noticed they panic in his voice, and held his hand gently. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm sorry, I should have helped you."

It made Jaehyun felt worse. He shook his head. "I'm just so clumsy," He said while putting the cups on the tray.

"Let me do it."

"No need," Jaehyun refused Jibeom's offer to carry the tray. Sungyoon would criticize him more if he let Jibeom to help him.

Jibeom stopped him gently before he could touch the tray. "Mom can be strict, but trust me he doesn't have ill intention," Jibeom looked at him in the eye to show he was earnest. "If he's being too much, tell me, I'll speak to him."

Asking Jibeom to talk to Sungyoon probably would make the situation worse. He needed to stand on his own, not hiding behind Jibeom's back. But still, he appreciated Jibeom's offer. 

"Okay."

*****

Jaehyun stared at the dark ceiling, his fingers absentmindedly fiddles the blanket. It's warm and comfortable, but felt strange. It was not the first time he slept on that bed, but before this, he would always thought he'll sleep on that bed for only a few days and soon he'll be back to his own bed in Seoul. 

This time, he would sleep there for years. Probably forever.

There was a sudden shift on the bed, and the next thing he knew, Jibeom had circled his arm around his body. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Jibeom murmured on his ears. His husband sounded sleepy.

"I can't sleep yet."

"Don't overthink my mom's words," Jibeom said as if reading his mind. "I'm sorry, babe. He can be harsh sometimes."

Jaehyun didn't know what happened to him. He didn't want to make things bigger, but he had the urge to tell Jibeom how he felt. "I feel like omonim doesn't approve me."

Jibeom straightened up and supported his body with his elbow. "Why did you say that."

Jaehyun didn't dare to meet Jibeom's eyes. "He had never really warm up to me. Even after 2 years we're married. I think I'm not the person he wants you to marry."

"That's nonsense," Jibeom sharply said. "Hey, look at me."

Jibeom tugged his shoulders, ans he reluctanly met his husband's eyes.

"I know my mom. I think the idea of my getting married in general doesn't please him, you know, since I'll be someone else's. Especially after dad left, he's even lonelier, and I guess it makes him feel even more protective towards me. But please give him some time, he'll get over it soon. And I'm sure you'll get along well very soon. Who can even resist such a lovely person like you."

He knew Jibeom was trying to lift his mood by flattering him. But it didn't work.

"I still feel bad, since your mom is right."

"What do you mean?"

Jaehyun sighed. "To think of it, I've never taken care of you properly. You clean the house, you cook for me, you take care of the apartment maintenance business. I can't even cook. I can only make toasts and burn eggs."

"It's not that you have nothing to do. You work too," Jibeom reasoned out. "And yes you can't cook, so what? You know good places to eat and you always order for me. We share cleaning duty, but you always keep your things tidy. I didn't marry you because I want someone to take care of me, cook for me. I married you because I love you, I am happy with you, and I want to make you happy like you make me happy."

Jaehyun closed his eyes and hugged Jibeom tightly. This time, Jibeom managed to make him smile. "I hate you so much," He mumbled against Jibeom's chest. 

"Why are you hugging me if you hate me," Jibeom laughed and cupped the back of his head. He hugged Jibeom tighter.

"Can we just sleep like this?" He asked. Jibeom's touch, Jibeom's body scent, it calmed him.

"Do you want my arms to be paralyzed tomorrow?" Jibeom said but positioned their bodies to a more comfortable position. "Ahh, I miss holding you like this."

Jaehyun hummed. "We're so busy lately with the moving."

Jibeom dropped a kiss on his head. "Yeah. Let's sleep, you must be tired."

"Hm you too.. Good night."

"Good night babe. I love you "

Jibeom who loved him like that.. Jaehyun thought he should try harder to win Sungyoon's heart.

*****

"Jibeom had gone out, jogging."

Sungyoon was already in a neat clothes when Jaehyun came out from the bedroom, shirt crumpled and his hair still messed up. Thankfully he had brushed teeth and washed his face. Sungyoon didn't even look at him, the man was busy washing some vegetables.

"You should have waken up earlier than your husband," Sungyoon said again, this time looking at him properly. Jaehyun immediately wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He awkwardly flattened his hair and shirt. 

"Good morning, omonim. Did you sleep well?"

Sungyoon was not pleased with his appearance, it was evident from the man's expression. Strangely, the man didn't say anything at all.

"Are you making breakfast, omonim? Let me help you," He offered and quickly strode to Sungyoon's side.

Sungyoon looked hesitated for a while, but pushing the bowl full of washed vegetables to him. "Wash your hand first, and help me mix these with seasoning."

Jaehyun obediently washed his hands. "Uhmm.. How do I season this, omonim?"

"Two spoon of red chilli pepper paste, 1 spoon of soy sauce, 1 spoon of sesame oil. Add some sesame seeds too."

That sounded easy. And Sungyoon had put the ingredients on top of the table. He took a new spoon and started to add the sauce like instructed.

"I remember you sent this dish for us, omonim," He opened up conversation. "It's very delicious, Jibeon loved it so much."

"Jibeom had always liked seasoned vegetables since he was young."

"Yes, especially omonim's food, he always eats a lot when we eat the for you sent."

"Is that so?" He heard Sungyoon's voice softened as they're talking about Jibeom

"Yes, omonim. Is this all?"

He had mixed all the seasonings with the vegetables, and it looked like the dish Sungyoon usually made and sent to them. Sungyoon peered over his shoulders and hummed. "It's not bad. Put some on the bowl. That one, the big white bowl." 

It was not really a compliment, but it already made him grinning wide. He should write the recipe and try to make it on his own. It was so easy, he was sure he could do well.

He put some vegetables on the bowl and placed it on the dining table. "Is there anything else I can help?"

"I'm almost finished with the soup."

"I'll wash the dirty utensils."

He washed the bowls and knife quietly. Sungyoon had opened the window neat the kitchen. Cool breeze along with the chirping sound of birds gave a serene feeling. It washed the sleepiness and nervousness away.

"Quickly take shower after you finish with the dishes. Make yourself presentable when Jibeom comes back."

"Yes, omonim."

"Jibeom's going to see the farm today. You come with me, I'll show you around."

Jaehyun's face brightened. Sungyoon miraculously had treated him much better than the day before. He hoped it'll be his lucky day.

"Yes, omonim!"

*****

Jaehyun had taken shower, and was sweeping the porch when Jibeom came back, sweaty but looked fresh.

"You've woken up!" Jibeom said and gave him a quick peck. 

"You should have woken me up when you woke up," Jaehyun nudged Jibeom with his broom. "Mom would think I'm a lazy bum."

The grin on Jibeom's face immediately replaced with a worry expression. "Did something happened when I'm away?"

Jaehyun grinned. "Nothing. But omonim has been nice to me today. He let me helped him in the kitchen."

"He did?" Jibeom's face brightened again. "No complain today?"

"No, he just told me I should have woken up earlier than you."

"I didn't wake you up because I thought you must be tired from the long trip yesterday," Jibeom reasoned out. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm not that weak," He protested, but smiling. "Oh, by the way omonim said you'll go to the farm today?"

"Yeah," Jibeom out his hands on his waist. "I'll just go for a while, just to look around. I think I need to know they situation before I start on Monday."

Jaehyun nodded. "Omonim said he'll take me to look around," He couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I think today will be a good day."

Jibeom ruffled his hair. "You're so cute. I want to hug you right now, but I'm sweaty and you smell so good. Are you using different soap?"

"No I'm not," He shoved Jibeom playfully. "Go inside, breakfast is ready, only needed to be heated. I'll follow you in a bit."

"Why do I feel like a newlywed?" Jibeom teased him, and he hit Jibeom with the broom. It's not that hard but Jibeom acted like he smacked him hard.

"Hurry up, omonim is waiting for you."

Jibeom sent him an cheeky grin, stole a peck from his lips before running to the door. Jaehyun bit his lips so he won't grin to wide. He had a feeling that slowly everything will be okay.

*****

Sungyoon took him to the market and some shops the man frequented. It was a small village and it felt like Sungyoon knew everyone. Sungyoon introduced him to the people they met, and Jaehyun struggled to remember each face and name. It's weird to see Sungyoon talked and laughed with those people, but what made him happy was Sungyoon looked proud when introducing him to his acquaintances. Or maybe it was just his hallucination?

It was actually a pleasant trip except that he was so tired because it turned out to be Sungyoon's shopping day of the week. Sungyoon didn't ask him to bring his groceries, but of course as a good son in law he had to offer, no, he had to insist carrying the groceries.

"Give some to me," Sungyoon offered as they walked home. The sun had gone up high above their heads, and Jaehyun's hands were full with things. He couldn't even wipe his own sweat.

"I'm okay, omonim," He said although his hands were seriously in pain. The strap of the grocery bag was like slicing his palm, but he should bear with it. They're going to reach soon. He could do it.

"You don't look okay," Sungyoon commented, then sighed when his son in law was being stubborn. "Now give it to me."

"Wait, omonim- You don't have to-" Sungyoon wordlessly took one bag from his hand despite his protest.

"I'm not young but I'm not weak. I might be even stronger than you."

Now that one of his hands was free, he could clench and unclench his hand to relax the muscles. His palms were red and painful.

"I've been doing this for more than 30 years. Look at your hand, and you still dare to say you're okay."

Sungyoon sounded indifferent but Jaehyun felt happy. It somehow sounded that Sungyoon showed his concern to him.

"Jibeom will blame me if I make you work too hard."

"No omonim, Jibeom would be angry to me if I don't help you a lot," He grinned. "I'll study hard from you and help you, no need to worry."

"It will take you ages to learn to do house chores properly," Sungyoon sourly commented. Strangely he didn't feel hurt. He knew he lacked a lot, but it didn't mean he couldn't improve.

"I'll work hard, omonim."

Doing house chores, especially storing groceries and cooking, was definitely something he's not used to do. He and Jibeom had shared the cleaning and laundry duty, but it was mostly Jibeom who was in charge of cooking. Jibeom was not an expert, but Jibeom was definitely much better than him. At least Jibeom's food was edible.

Watching Sungyoon seriously prepared food, made him want to learn cooking. He wanted to see Jibeom's face light up when tasting his food, and Sungyoon to compliment him. He might have greedy thought. His mind wandered as he washed and cut the vegetables.

"What dish you can cook?"

The question threw him off guard. Sungyoon knew he couldn't cook. The man had stayed in their apartment in Seoul for a view days during his visit after marriage, and even until now, Jaehyun still remembered the scary look he got when he said he couldn't cook. 

"I know you can't cook," Sungyoon said as if reading his mind. "But you must have learned one or two dishes in the last 2 years."

Jaehyun shifted his feet awkwardly. "Umm..I'm not sure…" He trailed off.

Sungyoon was evidently not happy with his response. "Do you know, I got married even younger than you and I had to feed the whole family after my mother in law passed away 4 years after our marriage."

Jaehyun bowed his head in shame.

"Some people are not born with cooking skill. I don't even have one. But when you're married, you're bound to learn to take care of your husband. You can't just feed Jibeom cereals and toast and takeaway food."

"I'm sorry omonim."

"I know you're working, but at least you have time during weekends to learn and cook healthy food for Jibeom."

Jaehyun realized that Sungyoon's words were right. He should have done it earlier. "I'll work hard to learn to cook."

Sungyoon stood quietly, watching him, before decided to let him go. "Come on, wash your hand, I'll teach you to cook a simple dish."

Later that night, when Jibeom had fallen asleep, Jaehyun stared at the ceiling again, a habit when he couldn't sleep. Despite losing his mom at young age, his father raised him with warmth and love, with nothing to worry about. His father loved him and always made sure he's fed and live well. He'd never really learn how to take care of others. 

He glanced at Jibeom, carefully caressed his hair. Jibeom was much more independent than him since he'd been living alone since high school days. To think about it, he'd been depending on Jibeom a lot. It should be the other way round. Jibeom stood on his own, but he added more burden on his shoulders. Despite of that, Jibeom had never complained, always treated him like a princess, prioritizing him in everything. Jaehyun realized that he had been living in a bubble. But it was time to wake up.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better."

*****

Jaehyun started to wake up early, sometimes even before the sun rose, sometimes even earlier than Sungyoon. It was such a struggle since he's not the type who liked to wake up early, but he was determined to prove himself.

Jibeom was totally weirded out but his action. His husband even told him just to act normally.

"Seriously babe, just get back to sleep. The sun is not out yet," Jibeom's morning hoarse voice broke the silence of the dark room.

Jaehyun glanced at his husband, eyes still half close. He was still sleepy, and the sight of Jibeom looking soft, on the soft comfortable bed, was so tempting. 

But no! He had things to do.

"I'm not sleepy," He lied. He had brushed his teeth and took shower. Thankfully even they lived in countryside, Sungyoon had installed water heater, or else he would freeze to death. 

He heard Jibeom groaned and the sound of shuffling on the bed. He was ready to go out, but Jibeom caught his wrist.

"You know, I thought you'll drop this after a week or two. But it's almost 2 months. You're really serious about this huh?"

"Yes," He firmly replied, "I'm dead serious."

"Did mom threaten you or something?"

"No, he didn't."

Jibeom squinted his eyes. "Are you not lying?"

Jaehyun laughed. He cupped Jibeom's cheeks with both of his hands. "No. Hey, what's this? I just want to be a good spouse to you, why does it look like you dislike it?"

"But you're good enough for me."

Jaehyun smiled sweetly. "Then I'll be a better one."

Jibeom didn't answer, but the sleepy man hugged his waist. "I miss waking up and see you sleeping beside me," He mumbled on Jaehyun's stomach. 

"You big baby," Jaehyun chuckled, playfully push Jibeom away. The latter clung to him like a koala. "Hurry up, omonim will go out soon."

"Why is this become a competition on who wake up first in the morning?" Jibeom frowned.

"I'm trying to make your life easier, you know, now get off me."

Jibeom pulled back. "You're no fun. Alright. Go, make some breakfast and leave me here in cold."

Jaehyun stuck his tongue to his husband and went out, ready to welcome the new day.

*****

Contrary to his weak image, Jaehyun was quite a persistent person since he was young. He willingly woke up early and queued in the concert venue to get the best spot of his favorite idol band, and he didn't mind walking far just to eat tonkatsu from his favorite restaurant. This time, he promised himself he'll be a great cook and make Sungyoon impressed. But of course determination only didn't instantly make him good in cooking. He didn't even know basic knowledge in cooking. 

His very first dish was kimchi stew, and it ended up as a disaster. He accidentally cut his own finger, spilled salt all over the floor table, broke a plate, and after all those accidents, his kimchi stew didn't taste good either. Sungyoon banned him from the kitchen from a week. He felt so bad about it to the point he ignored all Jibeom's lame jokes that the man made to cheer him up.

It took days to recover from his disappointment, but after that, the fire inside him grew even bigger. He watched cooking tutorials and cooking blogs to learn new recipes, and after series of failures, he's confident he would do well this time. So, that day, in the afternoon, when Sungyoon went out to send some snacks to Jibeom, he immediately sprung into action. Sungyoon said he would stay with Jibeom and then went home together in the evening. It was a perfect timing.

He took out the ingredients and took his time cutting pork belly, tofu, and kimchi into small pieces. He still had a lot of time, so he would do it carefully. He would make it as delicious as restaurant food.

His stew boiled right when the clock hit 4 o'clock, he tasted it and had to refrain himself from jumping around the house. It's perfect! The ingredients was nicely cut, the taste is good, he bet Sungyoon would also satisfied. He quickly began preparing the side dishes. Radish, seasoned fried anchovies, and he also made some egg rolls. The egg rolls was a bit messy, but he decided that it's still alright. 

Jaehyun felt his body became fidgety as he arranged the food on the table. The excitement rivalled the time when he sensed that Jibeom was going to purpose, and that time when he got first winner in skating competition. Sungyoon and Jibeom would walk through the door anytime now. He quickly washed up and changed into a nice outfit.

One thing he knew about Sungyoon was how the man was very traditional. Sungyoon wasn't that old, but maybe because the man had lived in the countryside for his whole life, the traditional custom was stuck into him. That's what made him difficult for him as a man who had spent almost 30 years in Seoul. His family still hold the tradition, but ever since his grandma and grandpa passed away, the tradition had slowly faded. Sungyoon believed a wife should serve the husband, always docile, and support, not being whinny and a burden. He found it a bit ridiculous, but decided that he'll just get along with it, for the sake of avoiding unwanted problem. Besides, Jibeom was not a difficult man, he was so thankful for that. Jibeom had never demanded much, always made him laugh and rarely got angry. Jibeom received anything he could offer and never complained.

"We're back!"

He heard Jibeom's voice along with creaking sound if the front door being opened, and immediately ran outside.

His husband and mother in law were taking off their jackets when he walked into the living room.

"Welcome back," He greeted with wide smile. "You must be tired."

"My fatigue disappears once I see you," Jibeom threw a corny line and hugged him loosely, before dropping a light kiss on the cheek. "What did you do today?"

"Ah.. It's.."

Sungyoon interrupted him. "What smell is this?"

Jibeom looked up and took a whiff. "Hmm.. It smells nice, is it kimchi stew?"

Jaehyun bit his lips to hide his overexcitement. "I actually prepared dinner."

Jibeom laughed. "You've never given up huh? So have you succeed this time?"

He smacked Jibeom's chest. Jibeom was joking, he knew that, and he could wait to see Jibeom's expression when he tasted his food.

"You didn't burn or break anything right?" Sungyoon had walked to the kitchen. Jaehyun immediately followed him. 

"Everything is save, omonim, don't worry."

He grinned proudly as they stood in the middle of a clean kitchen. Sungyoon nodded. "Good." Then the man took the lid of the pot on the stove. "Doesn't look bad."

"Omonim, you can rest for a while, I'll heat this up."

Sungyoon nodded curtly. The man's expression was flat, but not getting criticism was good enough. After 5 months living under one roof with his mother in law, after many disheartened occurrence, many tears and stress, Jaehyun had decided not to set his hope too high. Sungyoon would only show bright expression to Jibeom and his late husband. Although Jaehyun was a bit disappointed, but he tried to be satisfied with it.

Jibeom came in take some water when Sungyoon walked out from the kitchen. He saw Jaehyun reheat the stew with a happy face, and the smile was contagious. "Never in my whole life, after meeting you, that I'll see you in the kitchen cooking dinner. And by dinner I mean real food, not ramen."

"I won't even be angry because I'm in a good mood."

Jibeom cackled. "You do seem in a good mood."

Jaehyun turned around and faced his husband. "This one," He pointed at the kimchi stew, "Is definitely better than the last one, I can guarantee that."

"Alright," Jibeom smiled, "I trust you."

Jaehyun nodded. "Maybe not as delicious as omonim's.. But I believe you'll ask for more!"

Sensing a hint of insecurities in Jaehyun's tone, Jibeom gave his spouse a comforting back hug. "Whatever it is, I like your food the most. I will finish this whole pot if you ask me. Ouch!"

Jaehyun elbowed his husband. "Don't lie! Last time you spat the soup I cooked!"

"I didn't spit it!" Jibeom protested. "I just choked because it's hot."

"It's okay to tell me it's bad you know, I tastes it myself. It's bad."

"I can't wait to eat this," JIbeom tightened his hold. "It really smells good."

"Go to the dining room, it's boiling."

"I'll carry that."

"No," Jaehyun strongly refused. "I make this so I carry this."

*****

_"Mommy, what are you cooking?"_

_"Jibeomie! Wait in the living room! Be careful, it's hot."_

_"Mommy, it's fine. I will stand here, away from the stove."_

_"Good boy."_

_"But mommy, what are you cooking. It smells so good!"_

_"I make your favorite kimchi stew."_

_"Yayyy!!! But, mommy, did you make egg rolls also?"_

_"Of course! Jibeomie likes to eat egg rolls with kimchi stew right?"_

_"Yes! That's my favorite food!"_

_"Make sure you eat a lot okay."_

_"I will finish it all!! Mommy's cooking is the best!"_

 

"Mom, why are you standing here?"

"Oh, Jibeom," Sungyoon was waken from his daze. "Nothing, I just try to remember something."

"What is it?"

"Ah, it's.. It's nothing important."

"Come on, let's eat."

"Omonim, the food is ready."

Sungyoon sat quietly on his seat. Their small dining table was full of food. It felt weird. It had been a long time since he could eat without needing to cook.

"Please eat a lot."

His son in law looked very happy and confident about the food. The sight was pretty cute. Looking at his son and his spouse being happy, teasing each other, looking at his son in law cook for his son, taking care of his son.. He should be happy right?

But why did he feel empty?

*****

"Don't forget to eat lunch."

"How can I forget to eat the food you packed for me?"

"No need to go home if you leave even 1 grain of rice!"

Jibeom just laughed and waved. Jaehyun smiled watching Jibeom's back. With his backpack, Jibeom was still like a student. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's already 28.

"What do you mean Jibeom can't go home?"

The smile from his face faltered. Sungyoon was standing behind him, frowning.

"Ah, it was just a joke, omonim," He rubbed his nape awkwardly, hoping that Sungyoon would scold him. Thankfully, Sungyoon didn't.

"Change your clothes, we're going out."

"Oh, where are we going?" He closed the front door. It's been a while since he went out, it's getting boring inside the house especially with no cable TV. Jibeom usually took them out during weekends, but never that far. He's quite excited. "Are we going to buy groceries?"

To his amazement, Sungyoon sent him a small smile. "You'll see."

Apparently Sungyoon took him to the nearest town, 35 minutes away from center of Busan. It was like 10 minutes walk to bus station, and 15 minutes bus ride. The city had shopping mall, much to Jaehyun's delight. The shopping mall was much smaller than those in Seoul, but it's good enough for him.

"Do you have anything to buy? You can buy while you're here." Jaehyun was gaping, he didn't expect Sungyoon to offer that. But.. As much he wanted to shop, it wouldn't be nice if Sungyoon wait for him while he sightseeing.

"How about you, omonim? Do you want to buy something?"

Sungyoon clicked his tongue. "I know you want to go shopping, I can see it in your eyes once we stepped our foot here. Just go. I'll give you one hour, I'll wait in that coffee shop." He pointed at a small coffee stall in the corner. 

"I… I really can?" He unsurely asked. Sungyoon whacked him light with an umbrella he brought from home.

"You bring your wallet right?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Then go."

Sungyoon walked away before he could protest more. Slowly a wide smile crept on his lips. He had 1 hour for shopping! Didn't want to waste time, he started to roam the mall, entering one shop to another. It was like heaven.

In half an hour time, he had bought some shirts and shorts, also a pair of sandals. He bought some comfortable shirts for Jibeom too. When he's about to go out from a clothing store, his eyes caught something. 

He walked closer and felt the material with his hand. It's soft. The violet color was something he saw in daily basis. It was his mother in law's favorite color. Jibeom said violet was his dad's favorite color, and his mom wore it a lot ever since his dad passed away. The violet and black checkered shirt was pretty, it would look pretty if his mother in law wore it. The price was okay, but he wasn't sure. What if Sungyoon didn't like it? 

He glanced at his watch. Time was almost up and he had not time to think. He took the shirt and brought it to the cashier.

Sungyoon was sitting in the coffee stall, sipping coffee while talking with a middle age man. They seemed to be in an interesting conversation.

"Omonim," He hesitantly called and approached them, and both men turned their heads towards him.

The stranger responded first. "Ohh, is this your son in law?" 

Sungyoon only nodded curtly, and Jaehyun gave a polite bow. "Hello, I'm Jaehyun, nice to meet you."

"He's so pretty, your son has a good taste," The man said to Sungyoon, and Jaehyun smiled awkwardly. 

"Come here and sit down," Sungyoon tapped a vacant chair on his left since the seat on his right was occupied by the stranger.

"He's Park Jaeseok, my classmate back then during high school," Sungyoon explained shortly.

"And ex boyfriend."

Jaehyun's eyes widened comically. "Sorry?"

"Stop saying nonsense!" Sungyoon used his umbrella to hit Mr. Park. Sungyoon seemed to have hit him hard, but Mr. Park just laughed and tried to dodge the attack using both of his hands.

"Our friends lined up to date him, you your mother in law here, only set his eyes on Daeyeol ever since we're in middle school," Suddenly Mr. Park told him. It startled Jaehyun. He wanted to know more stories, but Sungyoon seemed to dislike it. "Although Daeyeol's family-"

"Say one more word and I'll make you mute for the rest of your life," Sungyoon threatened, successfully shut Mr. Park up. Jaehyun could only watch in fascination.

"Always the violent one," Mr. Park chuckled then shifted his attention to Jaehyun. "He must have given you a hard time huh? You must be one of a kind for keeping up with his tantrums. Be strong, son. You have to bear with it for 20 more years, or maybe longer if Sungyoon is healthy."

"Park Jaeseok!"

"What's wrong with that? We're old, and living for 80 years is enough."

Sungyoon only sent him an annoyed look, and Mr. Park continued. "Funny right, it only feels like yesterday when we wore high school uniform and spend the evening fishing or catching eels. Now look at us. Our children had grown up, forming their own families, leaving us, I've retired from my job, seems like our duty is nearing the end of line."

It was unexpected. Mr. Park was laughing just now but he had turned completely serious and solemn. Both of Mr. Park and Sungyoon suddenly turned silent. "But you're still strong and healthy, Mr. Park," Jaehyun hesitantly said, trying to lift up the mood. "Omonim too, is very active in village community and do house chores much better that I do."

Mr. Park's face softened. "He's always very active, can't sit still even for a while. Ah," The man glanced at his watch. "I have to go home soon."

"Like you have important thing to do at home," Sungyoon scoffed.

"I have important thing to do." Mr. Park retorted.

"Like what?" 

Jaehyun tried to hide his chuckle. His mother in law and Mr. Park's banter was childish.

"Remember my daughter Jiae? She gave birth six months ago."

Sungyoon's expression was unreadable. "Oh, congratulation. Sorry I didn't know.. I should have sent a gift."

Mr. Park waved him off. "Anyway, Jiae and her husband will go on a vacation to Jeju and ask us to take care of her daughter."

"You?" Sungyoon mocked him. "I'm worried about your granddaughter's wellbeing."

"My wife will take care of her of course," Mr. Park said lightly, as if Sungyoon didn’t say anything offending at all. "But I'm in charge to play with her. She's so pretty, even prettier than Jiae when she's still a baby."

Without waiting for respond, Mr. Park took out his phone, fumbling with it for a while before proudly showing a picture of a pretty baby girl with sparkly eyes and toothless grin.

"So pretty," Jaehyun cooed, but Sungyoon only said quietly. "Yeah, she's pretty."

"She's quite a handful. But when she laughs, he eyes are sparkling and the sound of her laughter will make my fatigue vanish!"

"You're so whipped. You like it now, but wait until your daughter ask you to take care of her daughter everyday, you'll complain," Sungyoon commented.

"No, I won't. Try to have grandchildren and you'll know," Mr. Park retorted, and it instantly shut Sungyoon up.

"I'm leaving. See you around hm," He patted Sungyoon's back lightly. "Contact me when you're free. We should hang out sometimes. Jaehyun, don't take his nagging seriously, okay."

Jaehyun returned Mr. Park's smile and nodded. "Be careful on your way home."

"Quickly go," Sungyoon shooed him off.

The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward after the talkative Mr. Park went home. He sensed Sungyoon glancing at his shopping bags. "You shopped quite a lot."

Jaehyun's ears turned red. "Hm.. It's not much.."

"Drink this," Sungyoon cut him off. "I ordered for you."

"Thank you, omonim," Jaehyun sipped the coffee carefully. The coffee was a bit cold but Jaehyun was thankful for the nice gesture. "It's a nice coffee."

"Nothing beats hand brewed coffee," Sungyoon said. "Finish your coffee, and we'll go home."

"You don't want to look around, omonim?" 

"Why? You haven't done shopping?"

Jaehyun shook his head. "No, it's enough for me. But omonim.."

Sungyoon glanced at him. "When you're at my age, you'll lose desire to shop."

Later, after they when out from the mall, Sungyoon took him to a small restaurant near market to have lunch. His mother in law paid for it before he could even take out his wallet.

"Is there something good happen, omonim?" Jaehyun asked when they finally entered the house. He couldn't erase the smile on his face. Although being only with Sungyoon was like walking on eggshell, but the man was very kind that day.

"Why?" Sungyoon didn't look at him.

"You treat me lunch and let me shop," He trailed off.

"I can't treat my son in law lunch?" 

"No, it's not that.."

"Just think it's a reward, you've worked hard in the last few months."

"Omonim.." Jaehyun swore he had the urge to hug his mother in law. He truly didn't expect that. He was happy beyond imagination. Suddenly he remembered the shirt he bought for Sungyoon, and cursed himself. He should have bought more than a simple shirt. He fumbled with the bags for a while before shyly offered a small plastic bag to Sungyoon.

Sungyoon raised his eyebrow, but carefully took it and pulled out the shirt.

"I saw it when I looked around the clothing store," Jaehyun said while carefully examining Sungyoon's expression. He was nervous waiting for Sungyoon's response. But the man only looked at the shirt quietly. "It's your favorite color, and I think it will look pretty on you, omonim."

Jaehyun held his breath when finally Sungyoon looked up and their eyes met. 

"Hope you like it," Jaehyun added weakly.

It felt like forever before Sungyoon nodded. "I like it. Thank you."

Jaehyun grinned. "I'm glad."

His smile faltered when Sungyoon looked at him weirdly. "Hmm.. What is it omonim?"

Sunyoon looked hesitated for a while. "You and Jibeom…"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have plan to have kids?"

The question was really out of the blue it made him stunned for a while. It must be because their conversation with Mr. Park a while ago. Actually, having kids had once or twice crossed in his mind, but he had never really think it seriously. Jibeom had never brought the issue, as well as his father. Besides, back then when they lived in Seoul, he and Jibeom had to work and established themselves. They enjoyed to spend their free time together. Now that he think about it, he's not working anymore, and it's pretty boring sometimes being on his own and only with Sungyoon. Maybe now they can think of having kids.

"We've never really talked about it," He honestly replied. "We were busy working and Jibeom has been pretty busy since we moved here.."

"You're going to be 30 soon," Sungyoon turned his body and started to clean up the dirty cups on the dining room. "Maybe it's time to consider it."

"Ah, yes.. I'll consider about it."

Sungyoon glanced at him and nodded before disappeared to the kitchen.

*****

Jibeom was drying his hair with towel while sitting on the bed when he walked into their shared room after locking doors.

"You look tired," Jaehyun said. He walked over and massaged his husband's shoulders. "Is there any problem at work?"

"Nothing much," Jibeom sighed. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Why are you so secretive? You can tell me, maybe I can help."

"It's really okay, babe."

"Are you doubting me? I'm not working right now, but I have work experience."

Jibeom laughed airily and put down his towel. "I know you are sooo competent," Jibeom teased his husband. "But there's nothing serious, really. Do you feel bored at home hm? Do you want to come with me to work?"

"It's pretty boring," He admitted.

"I thought you like cooking now?" Jibeom laughed, and Jaehyun stopped his massage, sulking. He scooted back, slipped under the blanket and rested his back on the soft pillow.

"I.. It's okay. But sometimes I'm bored too."

Catching the seriousness on his voice, Jibeom looked at him properly. "Shall we go somewhere for a vacation? Do you really want to work?"

Jaehyun bit his lips. He hesitated to say it out loud. It's quite embarrassing.. And what if Jibeom didn't like it? He didn't want to burden Jibeom.

"Hey," Jibeom shifted so he lay on his stomach beside his husband. "Is there something bugging your mind?"

It was a perfect timing, Jaehyun told himself. 

"Me and omonim went to a mall today," He said carefully. "And we met omonim's friend. We talked for a while… And he said he had to babysit his grand daughter."

Jibeom quietly listened. "And?"

"It seemed that omonim wants to have grandchildren as well," He timidly said, eyeing Jibeom who blinked and looked blank. Jaehyun thought it's an okay sign to continue. "Do you want it?"

Jibeom's shot his gaze at him.

"Have children, I mean," Jaehyun quickly said. "I mean.. We're going to be 30 soon," He rambled, reciting the words Sungyoon said to him. "Maybe we can.. You know.."

"Babe," Jibeom held his hand to stop his rambling. "Did you say this because of mom?"

"No, no," He quickly replied. "I mean, omonim asked, then I also think.. Maybe I want it too? I mean.. I'm not working anymore and I think we can afford to have one financially. If we can-"

He abruptly stopped because Jibeom laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"You know I've actually been waiting for you to talk about this."

"W-what?"

"Of course I want to have kids with you," Jibeom said earnestly. "But we've been busy with work, and I'm not sure whether you want it or not, since you know, it'll be easy for me to talk, but in the end it's you who have to suffer, and you've never talked about it."

This time it was Jaehyun who laughed in relief. Suddenly he felt stupid for worrying too much. The funny thing was both him and Jibeom worried over the same thing. They could have save themselves from worries if they talked about this earlier.

"Stupid us," He said. "We're stupid."

Jibeom joined his laugh. "But seriously, if we have a kid, I wish he looks like you. I'll send him to school everyday and take him out for walks to show them I have pretty kid."

Jaehyun took a pillow and smacked it into his husband's face. "Stop with those nonsense!" He scolded Jibeom although he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Jibeom grabbed the pillow and threw it elsewhere before tackled him and dived for a kiss.

*****

It was raining that Sunday.

They were supposed to go out, spending a time in the mountain, but since the rain was quite heavy, they had to cancel the plan. The trip was planned since two weeks ago and Jaehyun had been excitedly waiting for it. The cancelled plan along with the cloudy sky made his mood sour.

They were in the living room. He laid his head on Jibeom's thigh, playing games in his phone, while his husband was watching TV. Sungyoon was inside his room since half an hour ago, saying he had some cleaning to do.

"You'll hurt your eyes," Jibeom said without looking away from the TV screen, but his hand slid to cover his eyes, much to Jaehyun's distaste.

"Get your hands away. Jibeom!" He shook his head to the side, trying to get rid of Jibeom's hand, but his husband was persistent. By the time he got his vision back, he had lost the game.

"Aahh! What's wrong with you?" He sat straight, pushing Jibeom on the chest, but the later didn't even affected by his anger. 

"Why are you so cranky today?" Jibeom laughed, receiving his second punch with laughter. "You know it's impossible to go to the mountain since it's raining. We can go next week."

"I'm angry because you made me lost the game!"

"You've been moody even before playing the game," Jibeom reasoned out. "Come here."

Jibeom opened his left arm and Jaehyun quietly squeezed himself beside his husband, although still sulky. "Are you that bored hm? We can just go next week."

"Next week is a long time," Jaehyun finally admitted that he's sulky because of their cancelled vacation. 

Jibeom chuckled. "What if we have another vacation? For 4 days and 3 nights? I know someone who has a small villa near the mountain. Just you and me."

"Really? Are you serious?" Jibeom grinned watching Jaehyun suddenly turned excited like a kid being offered candies.

"I'm reeaally serious, how about next month? I need to settle some work first."

Jaehyun let out a squeal and hugged his husband with so much force that Jibeom almost fell flat to the floor. 

"Easy babe," Jibeom chuckled. "I didn't think you'll be that happy."

"I really want a vacation! Anywhere is fine, seriously," Jaehyun pulled Jibeom closer. "And I like it.. It's been a while since it's only you and me."

The simple statement made Jibeom soften. He patted Jaehyun's head. "I'm sorry I didn't have much time for us. I'll try to spend more time with you."

Jaehyun giggled and hugged his husband, pressing his cheek on Jibeom's shoulder, inhaling his fresh scent. It was comfortable. "Thank you."

"You're soo adorable," Jibeom used his strength to push Jaehyun to the man was lying on his back tickling Jaehyun's neck with his nose.

"Jibeom, go away!" Jaehyun laughed, pushing Jibeom with his hands but Jibeom took both of his wrists and pinned them on the sofa instead.

"I catch the bread!" Jibeom faked a wolf's growl, and pretended to bit Jaehyun's neck.

"It's ticklish!" Jaehyun protested between his laughter. 

"What are you doing??"

Sungyoon's voice suddenly boomed inside the living room. Jibeom pulled back like he's being electrified, and Jaehyun immediately sat up, face burning in embarrassment. Sungyoon was standing tall with hands on his hips, looking intimidating. Even Jibeom looked awkward.

"Mom.."

"Don't mom me!" Sungyoon said, pointed at his son. "You're 28 for god's sake! Stop playing like kids and act like adults! Your voice are everywhere! I won't be surprised if the neighbors hear!"

"I'm sorry, mom," Jibeom said quietly. It was funny, he and Jaehyun were adults, but he felt like a kid scolded by his teacher. "We're just joking."

"Next time, keep your private time inside your room and tone down your voice!"

Sungyoon looked at them with hard stare before leaving and slammed the door shut.

"Looks like omonim is very angry," Jaehyun whispered worriedly. "What should we do? Should I knock and apologize?"

Jibeom shook his head. He was still frowning. It was weird that Sungyoon was that angry over that kind of matter. "No, it's okay," He tried assure Jaehyun, although he himself was not sure. "Maybe mom is still in bad mood. I'll try to coax him later. Don't worry."

Jaehyun wasn't convinced. "But.."

"It's alright," Jibeom said, pulling Jaehyun to his side. "Don't worry. It's okay I promise. Sorry, for teasing you and created problem."

"Why are you sorry," Jaehyun mumbled adorably, Jibeom couldn't help to bop his nose. 

"Cheer up.. About the vacation thing, I'll arrange it quickly okay?"

Jibeom smiled, and Jaehyun wondered whether he could love Jibeom more than this.

*****

"Mom," Jibeom called softly, wrapping his arms around the back of the man who was shorter than him. It's amazing, he still remembered how he always had to look up to see his mom's face. The strands of white hair on his mom's head reminded him how much time had passed by. Despite having a strong body, his mom suddenly looked frail.

"Stop acting cute, tell me what you want," Sungyoon muttered darkly, still focusing in stirring his coffee.

"I can't hug my own mum?" Jibeom smiled cheekily.

Sungyoon shrugged him off. "I thought you only want to hug Jaehyun now."

From the weak shrug and the bitter tone, Jibeom knew right away that his mom was jealous. He chuckled. 

"Mom, I love Jaehyun, but before Jaehyun, I've loved you first."

"Loved?"

"I mean I've been loving you for a longgg time," Jibeom quickly corrected, suddenly he laughed, feeling the debate was so childish. He heard Sungyoon chuckled and he relaxed. Seemed like they're good now.

"So what do you want?" Sungyoon said after a while. "You don't act like this unless you want something from me."

He carefully stopped his mom stirring the coffee and lead the man to the dining chair. He took the cup and placed it on the table, in front of his mom. "Mom, sorry for earlier," He said after settling down beside Sungyoon.

Sungyoon glanced at him. "I've never raised you to be a pervert."

"We didn't do anything!" Jibeom protested. "We might look like we're doing something perverted, but we're not, I swear."

Sungyoon squinted. "Okay.. If that's what you said."

"Momm."

Sungyoon smiled hearing his son nagging, and suddenly asked. "Where's Jaehyun?"

"He's sleeping."

'Sleep?" Sungyoon raised his eyebrow. The accusation in that tone made Jibeom sighed.

"Mom, can you please don't be too harsh on Jaehyun?"

"Me? Harsh? Did he say something?"

"He didn't say anything," Jibeom exasperatedly said. "I know you're not the warm type, but Jaehyun is very sensitive. He was very worried this morning after you scolded us."

"He's an adult, he should be able to receive scolding.”

"See, you did it again!"

"What did I do?"

Jibeom sighed again and took his mom's hand with both of his hands. "Mom, Jaehyun didn't say anything, but I saw him working hard to please you. He wasn't into house chores, but see what he's able to do now. Please think about that and cut him some slacks. He's not perfect, but he doesn't have to be."

Sungyoon frowned, seemed not really pleased of it. "Your grandma will beat you up to death if she hear you say this."

"Mom, I know you had hard times with grandma, but it doesn't mean Jaehyun has to go through the same thing as you. Things changed mom, wives are not maids."

Sungyoon threw his gaze away. "I know that. Stop lecturing me."

"I have no problem with Jaehyun's lack in doing house chores, seriously. I'm seriously okay with it. You've been always so good and perfectionist, but please please don't use your standard for Jaehyun. He's good enough for me."

Sungyoon looked at him for a long time before answering. "I just want you to be treated nicely and live happily."

He took his mom's hand. "Mom, I can assure you, I'm happy with the things I have now. Jaehyun has done great, I'm a hundred percent satisfied."

Sungyoon sighed. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sungyoon answered quietly and sipped on his coffee.

Jibeom licked his lips, considering whether it was right time to tell his mom about his plan as the man looked like he wasn't in the mood. He knew 

"Mom.."

Sungyoon looked at him wearily. "What else do you want?"

"You see.." He paused for a while. "Next month will be our 3rd wedding anniversary."

Sunyoon looked at him, waiting.

"Remember Joon, my friend during elementary school? He has a villa near Jangsan mountain, not far from the waterfall. I plan go take Jaehyun to spend 4 days and 3 nights there."

"Is it okay with you?" He asked again when Sungyoon didn't respond.

"Why bother to ask. Even if I don't allow you, you probably will nag me until I agree."

"You won't allow us?"

Jibeom looked so worried that Sungyoon couldn't help to chuckle.

"I'm joking. Just go," He patted his son's arm. "Who am I to forbid you. Don't worry about me, I've lived for more than 10 year without you."

Jibeom sighed. "I can't help but worried. You're not young anymore.. And dad has passed away."

"I can take care of myself. And I have more free time for myself now that your dad is gone."

Sungyoon said it lightly, but Jibeom knew he didn't mean it. When his dad passed away, he witnessed how broken his mom was, grieving to no end. Even until a month ago, he saw his mom quietly cried in front of his dad's picture. It made his heart ache that his dad had to leave them so early.

"Don't give me that look!" Sungyoon reprimanded him.

He forced a smile, knowing his mom hated so much to be pitied. "We'll still go to mountain next week okay? The three of us."

His mom nodded. "Go to your room and rest for a while."

*****

Jaehyun had really thought Sungyoon had warmed up to him. After his efforts to win the man's heart, he really had thought he had succeed. 

That was until he came back from his vacation with Jibeom.

"You should have informed me that you'll come back later than the initial plan."

He shifted his feet uncomfortable. Yes, they should have. But Jibeom's friend suddenly gave them 1 more day to stay when they was about to go back. The scenery was nice and they couldn't just reject. He should have rejected it. His mother in law was visibly upset.

"I'm sorry omonim."

"Mom, sorry for the late notice," Jibeom tried to explain. "Joon suddenly suffered us to stay for 1 more night and we couldn't reject it."

"Okay," Sungyoon sighed. "But really, I spent hours to cook for you and have to give it away for the neighbors."

Jaehyun felt tremendously guilty. So that's why Sungyoon was in a bad mood. He had tried his best to please his mother in law, but even after months of living together, Sungyoon was still the same. There were times that Jaehyun even thought that Sungyoon disliked him. Sungyoon would criticize him when he made mistakes in house chores, when he ask Jibeom for help, and when he did a good job, Sungyoon had never praised him or something. Sometimes he felt tired for making so much effort but got nothing in return. And this time, he feared the situation would be worsened. Sungyoon looked so pissed.

"I'm sorry omonim," He said again. 

"Forget it," Sungyoon said, but still, the heaviness lingered even after Sungyoon left.

*****

"Are you alright, babe? You look pale."

Jibeom looked at him worriedly. He didn't feel well, probably because of season change, but he didn't want Jibeom to be worried. His husband tend to make a fuss whenever he's worried. 

"I'm okay, probably just flu."

Jibeom lifted his hand to check his temperature, but he stopped it. "Just sit and have breakfast. I'm really okay."

His husband frowned. "But if you're not getting better tonight after I come home, we'll go straight to the clinic."

Jaehyun laughed, feeling happy that Jibeom cared so much. "Flu can't be healed in a day."

"It can, if you're resting for the whole day."

Resting for the whole day seemed nice, but of course he couldn't do that. "I'll rest," He assured Jibeom, then pointed the dining table with a spoon he's holding. 

"I'll wait for you to sleep before I go," Jibeom insisted.

Jaehyun only smiled. "I get it. Now eat before the soup become cold."

"Yes, ma'am," Jibeom cheekily answered. 

*****

Sungyoon came in when Jibeom finished his breakfast. The man came while carrying a big bag of groceries.

"You're going now?" Sungyoon asked Jibeom who was checking his bag.

"Yeah, mom, where did you go so early in the morning?"

"Groceries," Sungyoon put the bag on the pantry and started to take out the contents.

"Why did you go shopping so much on your own?" Jibeom commented, leaving his bag and helped his mother unpacked.

"I realized we ran off spring onion and sugar. And I'll just buy other things while I'm in the market. Where's Jaehyun?"

"He's in the room," Jibeom answered. "He's not feeling well, I told him to sleep."

"Not feeling well?" Sungyoon raised his brows. "How serious?"

Jibeom shrugged. "He said it's probably just light flu. Please take care of him while I'm away. I've forced him just now, but he can't eat a lot."

"Aigoo, my little son worried huh?" Sungyoon pinched Jibeom's cheeks.

"Momm.. Stop teasing me."

Sungyoon chuckled. "Alright, I know, I know. I'll make porridge for him and serve the princess."

"Mom," Jibeom laughed, "Be serious for once!"

"I'm completely serious!"

"Are you jealous?"

Sungyoon pushed Jibeom's head with his index finger. "Why would I?"

"You did," Jibeom murmured. "You know I love you right? Mom? Do I need to tell you that everyday?"

Sungyoon busied himself arranging vegetables in the fridge. "You talk a lot today. Just go, I'll take care of your lovely wife."

Jibeom sighed. "Alright," He kissed Sungyoon on the cheek. "I'm leaving. I'll be back early and bring some fruits."

Sungyoon's face softened. "Be careful on the way. Don't worry about your wife, I'll take care of him."

Jibeom gave his mom the biggest smile he could muster. "Thanks mom. I love you."

Sungyoon could help but smile at the affectionate words. His smile didn't disappear even after Jibeom left. But slowly his smile faded. It felt weird to have the house quiet like this. It reminded the time when he was younger, sending Jibeom out to school and he would be alone in the house, doing house chores.

Slowly, he walked to Jibeom's bedroom and opened the door quietly. Jaehyun's head was peeking out from the blanket, it made him frowned. When he came closer, his son in law indeed looked pale. He checked his temperature with his hand, but Jaehyun's temperature was normal. He sighed.

Sometimes he still felt strange to know that Jibeom is married. Jibeom would always be his baby boy, his precious child, who would always look at him with his huge bright eyes. He was the center of Jibeom's world.

It's not anymore. 

*****

Jaehyun stretched his body, and immediately hit by a wave of fatigue. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. His head was spinning and every joint on his body aching, like he'd just hitting the gym for hours. The bed was very soft, his body didn't want to leave the bed as if the bedsheet had hands that kept his body lying down on top of it.

The bright sunlight that peeked through the curtain indicated that it was noon. His stomach was grumbling, but he had no energy to go down from bed. Suddenly he came to his sense and remembered that he was not living alone. His mother in law was probably waiting for him. He immediately sat down, groaning at the sudden headache, but his fear overtook it. 

The clock had struck 12. 

He began to panic. Despite the protest of his body, he forced himself to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He staggered a bit but safely went to the bathroom, washed his face and made himself at least presentable to his mother in law.

Nervousness surrounded his whole body when he carefully stepped out from his room. It was so quiet outside, like no one else at home aside from him. Felt his body relaxed a bit, he walked towards the kitchen to drink some water.

Jaehyun halted his step in shock when he spotted his mother in law. "O-Omonim.."

Sungyoon was sitting on the dining table, reading a book. The man looked up and calmly took off his reading glasses. The silent gesture made Jaehyun sweat.

"Omonim.."

"Jibeom said you're not feeling well," Sungyoon said, gesturing his son in law to sit in front of him.

Jaehyun hesitantly sat down. "Yes, omonim. But I feel better after sleeping."

Sungyoon hummed and silently lifted of the food cover on the dining table. Jaehyun gaped at the food. It was fancy.

"Eat a lot and drink medicine," Sungyoon scooped rice for him. 

"Omonim.. I can take it by my own-" But Sungyoon ignored him and handed him a bowl full of rice. "Thank you." Jaehyun stuttered while receiving the rice bowl with both of his hands.

"Just get better soon and stop making Jibeom worry," Sungyoon dismissively said.

He nodded and waited until Sungyoon took his rice and sat back on the dining table.

"You cooked a lot. I'm sorry for not helping."

Sungyoon casted him a look. "You are sick. Even if you want to help me, you'll end up disturbing me."

Jaehyun rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Yes. Sorry, omonim."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Sungyoon said without looking at him. "Just eat."

Jaehyun nodded and started to eat. The food tasted rather bland but it must be because of his sickness. Sungyoon was an expert in cooking and had never cooked untasty food. 

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No, omonim," He immediately shook his head. "It's not that.. It's just… I can't really taste anything."

Sungyoon frowned and got up. Without word, Sungyoon put his palm on Jaehyun's forehead. "Your temperature is fine. What are you feeling?"

Jaehyun squirmed on his seat, not used to become the subject of Sungyoon's concern. He couldn't deny he was touched. "I have headache and my body is aching. But it's probably just fatigue and flu, omonim," He tried to dismiss the issue. "I actually have trouble sleeping at night lately. Maybe that's why."

"Why? Is there something bothering you? The aircon makes some sound?"

"No, it's nothing, omonim, really."

Still unpleased but decided to let go, Sungyoon sat back on his chair. "Cut down your coffee consumption. I often see you drinking coffee even after dinner."

Jaehyun had been drinking a small cup of coffee after dinner for years yet he had no problem sleeping at night. However he knew better not to argue. "Yes, omonim."

"You're 28. You should know better to take care of yourself. If you're sick, do you expect your husband to take care if you all the time? Jibeom still needs to work, you should support him, not burdening him."

There was a painful sting in his heart. Just a minute ago, he was touched thinking that Sungyoon was worried for him, but that thought had immediately been smashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry, omonim," He forced himself to say.

"Come, eat, finish your meal quickly," Sungyoon waved his chopsticks. "I'm going to send some food to Jibeom."

*****

The weather was nice when Jaehyun was sweeping the front porch on morning that fall. He had been feeling better, but the numerous amount of fallen leaves made him tired. Once he's done in one spot, some more fallen leaves would litter the ground again. Back then in Seoul, where he had been living in an apartment for his whole life, everything was so simple. Living in a house really required more energy and time to maintain.

"Jaehyun-sshi?"

He looked up and found a young man with brownish hair standing outside the gate. The man was smiling wide, his eyes crinkled. Jaehyun walked to the gate while raking his brain. He had met this man, his husband's friend, but they only met once during his wedding and he scolded himself for forgetting the man's name. Apparently the man could read his face and laughed instead.

"I'm Hong Joochan," He said pleasantly. " In case you forget."

Jaehyun laughed awkwardly. "Ah yes, Joochan-sshi. I'm really sorry.. It's been a long time since we met."

"Nah, that's fine," Joochan waved it off. "Yes, it's been a long time. I'm sorry for not being able to greet you when you moved here."

"Oh, that's nothing, really," Jaehyun replied politely. "How are you doing?"

"It's fine," Joochan grinned. "I worked in other city, but starting from last week I moved back here."

"Oh really? That's great! We can meet you often."

"Yeah, it's nice to be back."

"Oh, do you want to come in?" Jaehyun offered.

"No it's okay, I can't stay long," Joochan rejected and starting to rummage his backpack. "I just come to give this."

Jaehyun received a bracelet. It was Jibeom's.

"Oh.. How-"

Joochan laughed. "He took it off because we went to eat crabs for lunch yesterday, but he forgot to take it back. Luckily I found the restaurant owner and she told me we left it."

"Oh."

"I was going to Jibeom's office but it's too far away and I have to be quick, so I thought I'll just drop it here."

Jaehyun clutched the bracelet and forced a smile. "Thank you for delivering it."

"No problem," Joochan good naturedly smiled. "Then, I'll get going Jaehyun-sshi. See you around."

He returned Joochan's cheerful wave and watched the man walked away. His smile faded. He lifted up his hand and saw the bracelet lying on his palm. It was a gift from him for Jibeom's 27th birthday. The thought that Jibeom left it somewhere and didn't even realize it made him unhappily frowned. One thing that made him grumpy was that Jibeom didn't even tell him he met Joochan the other day. Jibrom usually told him everything before they went to sleep.

Why didn't Jibeom tell him?

*****

Jaehyun silently sat beside Jibeom whose eyes was glued to TV. Jibeom wrapped his arm around his spouse, pulling him close. They had just had dinner, and while Sungyoon went into his room, Jibeom sat in the living room, watching some news. Jaehyun had been waiting for Jibeom to tell him that he had lost the bracelet, but no words came from Jibeom, even when they were alone. It's disheartening.

He sighed and decided just to stop the waiting game. Silently, he took Jibeom's hand and put the bracelet around Jibeom's wrist. It successfully caught Jibeom's attention.

"This.. Where did you get this?"

Jaehyun looked at him sourly. "Why didn't you tell me you lost your bracelet?"

This time, Jibeom looked guilty. "Babe, I'm sorry. I just.. I just thought you'll be upset. I thought I'll try to look for it in the office. I must have dropped it somewhere."

Jaehyun frowned. "It's Joochan."

"Huh?"

"Your friend, Hong Joochan," He muttered. "He dropped by and gave me the bracelet. He said you took it off when eating crab."

Jibeom stared at him blankly for a few seconds before slamming his palm on his forehead hard. "Oh god, why didn't I think about that before."

Watching his husband's breakdown, Jaehyun's face was stoic. "Why didn't you tell me you met Joochan?"

Jibeom was stunned for a while. He examined his husband's face for a while before he grinned. "Why, are you jealous?"

Jaehyun looked at his husband disbelievingly. He snorted and stood up. "I can't talk to you anymore."

"Wait," Jibeom laughed and pulled Jaehyun's arm, making the older on sat back beside him. "I'm just joking. And to answer your question, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"You forgot," Jaehyun deadpanned.

"Yes, I forgot," Jibeom affirmed. "I know it's stupid but I really forgot and it's not a big deal right? I mean he suddenly called saying he moved back here, and we just went to have lunch and talk, you know, catch up, since we haven't met for ages, and then I went back to work, and I see you and I forget about anything else."

Jaehyun hissed and pinched Jibeom's arm, making the man yelped in pain. "When can you be serious huh?"

There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Jibeom barely had time to go home for lunch, reasoning that he had so much work to do and the distance between his office and house was quite far. He accepted that. But how did Jibeom easily agree to have lunch with Joochan when the man called? It made him upset.

Jibeom rubbed the aching spot on his arm but his lips was still stretched into a big smile. "That's the truth. So Joochan came here? He didn't tell me."

"He stopped by around 4 pm," Jaehyun decided to drop the matter although he's still a bit sulky. "He said your office is too far and seems like he was in a rush."

"I need to call him," Jibeom glanced at his spouse and held Jaehyun's hand. "You're still upset hm? I'm really sorry. I'll never take this off again, I promise."

Jaehyun feigned ignorance. "I don't care whether you want to wear it or not."

Jibeom laughed and stole a kiss. The kiss simply chased Jaehyun's grumpiness away. Jaehyun sighed and gave in. Jibeom had been always the patient one and the one who always gave in. But at certain ocassion, Jibeom had his own way to wrap him around his fingers. 

"What are you talking about. I'll never let this go okay."

Looking at Jibeom's smile made Jaehyun smile also.

"I planning to call Joochan and invite him over for dinner, what do you think?"

Jaehyun hummed. "Yeah, you should."

"Cook your amazing kimchi jiggae, I'll show it of to him. Joochan always teased me, I want to take revenge by showing my amazing husband and your amazing cooking skill."

*****

Dinner with Joochan had somehow turned into disaster. The disaster even started soon after Joochan stepped inside the house.

Sungyoon welcomed Joochan with wide smile and open arms, just like how he welcomed his own son. Joochan greeted him and Jibeom for a while, but then Sungyoon hogged him on his own, talking and laughing. Joochan was an energetic man with full of laughter, and he seemed to match well with Sungyoon despite their huge age gap.

Jaehyun was jealous.

He knews he was being unreasonably petty. Being Jibeom's friend since they're toddlers, Joochan had known Sungyoon for years, of course Sungyoon would be closer to Joochan. But whatever it is.. He's Sungyoon's son in law, Sungyoon's family. Shouldn't he have upper hand?

"Do you still remember Mrs. Im? The ttekbukki store owner? I heard she had stroke."

"Oh my! What happened?"

"I met her son last month, he said she fell in the bathroom, and had to hospitalized for almost a month."

"A month?"

"Yeah, Chanhee worked in Busan, so he took his parents there so he could take care of them."

"Oh, Chanhee is in Busan?"

"Yeah, he's quite rich now."

Sungyoon, Jibeom and Joochan spent the night talking about their past, and people that Jaehyun didn't know. Jibeom occasionally tried to let him in into the conversation, and Joochan also asked him several questions here and there, but his awkward and quiet self couldn't keep up. To avoid awkwardness, he volunteered to take more side dishes, take more rice and drinks, and wash the dishes just to get away from the suffocating atmosphere.

He felt left out and unwanted.

It was torturing having to be there, forcing a cheerful smile while thinking hard how to go into the conversation. It hurt when Sungyoon laughed over Joochan's stories about him pranking his coworkers, about his clumsiness. If he did what Joochan did, he bet Sungyoon would lecture him instead of laughing like this.

Suddenly there was anger. Angry because of Sungyoon's unfairness. He had made so much effort to please Sungyoon, and what did he get? A cold shoulder and constant reminder how his mistakes and his incapability as Jibeom's spouse.

He tried to contain his anger, waited for a chance to get away. The time came when Sungyoon went to the room to take photo album, and Jibeom was in the bathroom. He immediately excused himself from Joochan, saying he had headache. Joochan looked genuinely concerned but he managed to politely assure the man that he only needed to rest. 

He'd just brushing teeth and was going to change clothes when Jibeom came into the room.

"Joochan said you have headache," Jibeom frowned in worry. "Is it very bad?"

Jaehyun turned his head away when Jibeom was about to touch his face. He felt sorry for Jibeom, but he was really in the mood. 

"I think I just need to sleep."

Jibeom followed him to the bed, waiting for Jaehyun to slip below the blanket and made himself settle comfortable, then sat beside him.

"Should we go to clinic? It hasn't been long since the last time you fell sick."

He glanced at Jibeom, feeling the urge to hug his husband and tell him his worries. However, something stopped him. He might sound naggy and annoying. 

"I'm fine, it's okay."

Jibeom stretched out his hand, but he turned his body to his side, his back facing Jibeom.

"Babe.."

Jaehyun sighed. "Just go and accompany Joochan."

Jibeom was reluctant, Jaehyun knew from the awkward silence that followed afterwards. "Okay.. Rest well," Jibeom said after a while. 

Jaehyun kept quiet, listening to Jibeom's fading footsteps and the sound of the door opened and closed. A few minutes later laughter from the living room filled his ears. They were fine without him. He cried until he's drifted to sleep.

*****

He woke up late again the next morning, his eyes were swollen and heavy. Jibeom had already woken up, and went to work. Sungyoon was also not in the house. There's food on the table and suddenly he felt guilty. Maybe he's too sensitive last night.

With unsettled feeling, he cooked some pancakes as an apology after having breakfast. He put some on the table and some in a lunch box for Joochan. Joochan mentioned he worked in a shop near the peer, and he planned to send it there.

The walk to Joochan's shop was not that far, but Jaehyun's panting by the time he stopped outside the place. For a shop that sells spare parts for boats, it looked homey and pretty. He was about to step in, but the door opened, and Joochan stepped out.

"Jaehyun-sshi!" Joochan greeted him. "I saw you from inside. What are you doing here? Are you healthy now?"

Too overwhelmed with the bombarded question, Jaehyun smiled awkwardly. "Yes, I'm fine now.. Hm.. Do you have time? Just for a while."

Joochan looked curious but his smile never left his face. "Yeah, sure, it's almost lunch break. I can just leave early and come back early. Come on, let's talk there."

Joochan led him to a spot behind the office, where a set of wooden bench and table was placed under a shady tree. Jaehyun smiled as he followed Joochan who walked with springy steps. His smile turned bitter at the thought of Sungyoon. To be honest, it's not weird for Sungyoon to like Joochan more than him. Joochan was a pleasant man that radiated happiness. Although he was jealous, he couldn't bring himself to hate Joochan either.

"I come to give you this. It's not much but.. I hope you like it," He put the small lunch box on the small table.

"Oh, what is this?"

Jaehyun unwrapped the lunch box and Joochan's eyes immediately shining bright. "Wow! Is this for me?"

"Yes," Jaehyun scratched his neck awkwardly. "Please accept this as apology, Joochan-sshi. I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you last night."

Joochan's mouth formed an O then he laughed. "Why are you apologizing, Jaehyun-sshi! It's not a big deal at all. You cooked delicious food for me and you were sick. Hey, who can avoid sickness? I feel sorry instead that you have couldn't rest earlier because of me."

"But still.."

"It's no problem at all. But this really looks and smells good. Can I eat it now?"

Jaehyun chuckled at Joochan straightforwardness. His body relaxed after hearing positive response from the man. "Please," He offered a set of chopstick to Joochan, which the brown haired man accepted gladly and immediately used it to take a piece of pancake and popped it into his mouth.

"Hmmmm!" 

Joochan closed his eyes and shook his head, acting like a host in food tasting program. The man was still chewing but he gave Jaehyun a thumb up. "It's good. The outer part is crunchy but the inner part is so chewy."

Jaehyun grinned, pleased that Joochan seemed satisfied. "I'll make some for you again next time."

"Whoa, Jibeom is so lucky. He gets to eat delicious food everyday. Oh, Jaehyun-sshi, you're not eating?"

"No, it's all for you. I have some at home." 

Joochan grinned happily, he never stopped putting food into his mouth. "This is really nice. The best pancake I've eaten."

"Omonim taught me this. His pancake is better than mine," He brushed the compliment.

"I see," Joochan laughed, then he looked at Jaehyun with bright eyes. "I admire you, Jaehyun-sshi. It must be not easy to live together with Jibeom's mom. He's very protective and perfectionist."

Jaehyun's smile faltered. "Ah, it was quite hard at first," He said. "But I'm getting used to it."

He lied.

Joochan nodded happily. "Good to know. He's not the most friendly people in the world, so just don't keep everything he says in your heart."

Jaehyun bit his lips. Joochan had opened a topic, maybe be could dig some information. "Do you know omonim well? You two look close."

"Me?" Joochan grinned. "Of course we are close. Although I haven't met her for 5 years, but me and Jibeom practically were twins when we were young. I often went to his house to play. Ahjusshi would always make snacks for us, and scolded us if we made a mess. There was one time we feel from bike and he forced us to go with him to clinic. It's just a small wound and some bruises. There was also one time we broke a vase when playing soccer and he punished us, you know standing with both hands up, facing the wall, no talk, for 15 minutes. I remember I cried because my arm were aching."

Joochan smiled at the memory. "My mom said ahjusshi is an awkward man. But I think he's just someone who can't express himself well.. yeah, sometimes he's scary but he's a good person."

Jaehyun nodded. He agreed with what Joochan said, but he still couldn't shake the thought that Sungyoon disliked him.

"He's not awkward with you," He said before he could stop himself. "He treated you like he treats Jibeom."

"Because he'd partially raised me," Joochan ate the last piece of pancake. "Both of my parents worked, so I usually go to Jibeom's house and my dad or my mom would pick me up in the evening."

That's understandable. But would it take years until Sungyoon warm up to him? Would he be able to survive until then?

"Don't worry, ahjusshi likes you, I can tell. He's just like that," Joochan said, as if reading his worries. Joochan looked confident and he forced a smile.

He bid Joochan goodbye after he packed back the lunch box, and Joochan insisted to give him a bottle of water in return. His conversation with Joochan eased him a bit. Knowing that even Joochan acknowledge Sungyoon's stiff personality, he felt that Sungyoon's coldness towards him probably was not all because of his own fault. It was just Sungyoon, his mother in law. Whatever it was, he needed to accept that.

Sungyoon was sitting in the living room when he entered the house. Strangely, all the positivity in his head evaporated by the time he saw Sungyoon's lips pressed into a thin line. His feet suddenly felt weak.

"Omonim," He walked in and greeted his mother in law.

"Mind to explain why did you suddenly disappear last night?"

Jaehyun felt like he was going back to his school years, when he came late to school and the disciplinary teacher stopped him by the school gate and interrogated him. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry, omonim. I wasn't feeling well last night."

"Can't you wait even a minute to tell me you're off to sleep? You didn't even tell Jibeom."

"I.. I.."

There was really no excuse. His palms felt clammy.

"It's just a simple basic manner, how do you possibly not know? You should tell us first, Joochan was a guest, but you told him." 

He could only bow his head, accepting Sungyoon's lecture.

"I expect better from you, Jaehyun. Joochan excused himself early because he didn't want to disturb you. Joochan is Jibeom's best friend, and this is his first visit after a while. If you just have a little headache, you should hold it in. You just need to sit there, what's so difficult about it?"

Something ticked inside him. He started to get irritated. Did Sungyoon even make sense? He admitted he was wrong for not informing Sungyoon and Jibeom. But holding in his headache? For the sake of entertaining guest? Well, he didn't have headache for real, but if it's real, should he hold in his headache and pretended everything is okay? Why should he sit there listen to the conversation he couldn't understand? Why would he sit there if Sungyoon didn't even want to include him in the conversation?

His body shook, and he pressed his lips tight, trying so hard to keep himself in check. He didn't know where's this anger coming from, but it's huge. It's flowing through his veins. 

His mother in law really had crossed the line.

*****

He was still bubbling with suppressed anger by the time Jibeom went home.

"Babe, do you feel better now? Still have headache?"

He ignored his husband's affection as he put the clean clothes inside the cupboard.

"I'm fine," He answered without looking at his husband. Not long after, he felt Jibeom circled his arms around his torso. "Hey, are you mad?"

Yes he was mad, and he was even more mad that Jibeom asking him that. Frowning, he shrugged Jibeom away. "Go take shower."

Jibeom was quiet for a while, but then he asked again in much softer voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jaehyun stopped and exhaled loudly. He was second to yell at his husband and complained about his mother in law. It was a very hard task trying to keep his emotion inside. But Jibeom's small voice tugged his conscience. 

"No, Jibeom," He said while looking at the ceiling. "I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Did something happen between you and mom?" Jibeom pressed on, and the mention of his mother in law almost drove Jaehyun over the edge.

He gritted his teeth. "No," He said before storming to the bathroom and locked himself in.

He blinked back his tears as he sat on the toilet bowl, trying to calm himself. Thankfully Jibeom didn't try to knock on the door. He wanted to hug Jibeom, but Jibeom reminded him of Sungyoon and it made him angry. 

He just wanted to be alone.

*****

For the next few days, Jaehyun felt like he's a walking time bomb, he felt like he could explode anytime anywhere. Anything ticked him off, starting from Jibeom's unmatched shirt and pants, the stain on the bathroom tile, Sungyoon's face, and Joochan.

He had barked to Jibeom to change his shirt that night, because he hated to see him in red. Jibeom initially was going to argue that it didn't matter, it's just a shirt to wear at home, but a pissed off expression of his spouse shut him up. He knew Jaehyun could be moody sometimes, and arguing would make things worse. In the end he opted to keep quiet and just do what Jaehyun wanted to do. As long as it's still fine, he'll go with it.

Jibeom's red shirt made him see red, and it upset him more when Sungyoon talked about Joochan during dinner.

"When will you invite Joochan to come again?"

At the mention of Joochan's name, Jaehyun's fingers curled up against his chopsticks. 

"I don't know, he's pretty busy with his new job."

"Try to invite him again, I'll cook his favorite dish."

"Braised pork ribs?" Jibeom chuckled. "You need to cook 2 kilograms of pork ribs to feed us all."

"I'm so happy watching him eat. Talking about Joochan, he's getting handsomer now."

"Yeah," Jibeom absentmindedly said. "He's lost baby fats."

Jaehyun gripped his bowl hard, his mind running a mile. He knew Sungyoon's trying to provoke him. He saw Sungyoon glancing at him from time to time when talking about Joochan, like mocking him, telling him that he's no good.

He stood up, pretending to fill his water.

"I forget to ask him, but does he have girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. He had never talked about it."

"It's nonsense he doesn't have one, considering his face and his good character."

Jibeom shrugged, half interested in the conversation as he's engrossed with the delicious dinner.

"If only I have other child.."

Jaehyun frowned, his eyes prickled. But bowed head to hide that he's upset, he sat back to his chair and stuffed his mouth quickly with the remaining of food on his bowl. Despite the delicious taste, it was hard to chew even swallowed. 

Joochan was a great guy, obviously better than him. But was it right to rub it in front of his face? Knowing that his mother in law implicitly said he prefer someone else as his son in law right in front of his face, it hurt so much. He swallowed hard and forced himself to think about other things, other pleasant things to stop himself from tearing.

*****

He thought things couldn't get any worse, but it did. He wasn't a petty one, but he couldn't bring himself to loosen up and shake his annoyance towards Sungyoon.

Jaehyun washed the dishes quietly after having lunch with Sungyoon. The atmosphere was heavy as he didn't want to start his conversation, afraid that his body betrayed him and snapped at Sungyoon. His mother in law also didn't really talk to him, only occasionally mentioned some dishes to cook, or which bedsheet they should change. But aside from that, they ate in silence.

Days passed, and there was no improvement at all in his relationship with his mother in law. He still did his job as best as he could, but he had stopped expecting some praise from Sungyoon. He pretended everything was okay in front of Jibeom. Jibeom noticed his sudden change if behavior, but no matter how many times his husband told him to share everything, he couldn't complain about Sungyoon, afraid that he would stir fight among Jibeom and Sungyoon.

The constant strain made his health deteriorated. He started to develop insomnia and anxiety, it made him feel tired all the time.

Jaehyun stared at the broken glass on the floor in front of him. His headache subdued after the surprise. He blinked and shook his head, trying to erase the slight aching on his head. 

"What's that?" Sungyoon came running to the kitchen. There was a pause for a while before Sungyoon sighed.

"What are you doing? Quickly clean it up."

Like waken up from his trance, he crouched and took the shattered glass.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself."

He smiled bitterly when Sungyoon turned on his heels and left. He thought Sungyoon would lecture him to stop hurting himself and make Jibeom worried. It's unusual.

He mopped the floor and was going to go back to rest until it's time to cook dinner. But apparently, Sungyoon suddenly wanted to do major cleaning. He dragged his feet, quietly listened to Sungyoon's instructions, and did what he's told to do.

Scrubbing the floor and sofa took almost 2 hours to finish. His arms and back were aching, but Sungyoon didn't arop until there. The man instructed him to cut the wild grass in the garden, and added soil to some area.

His head was spinning by the time he finished. His muscles were protesting. Sungyoon amazingly was still fit although drenched in sweat. He hated to admit that at the age of 61, Sungyoon was indeed stronger than him. 

A glass of cold water came to view. Jaehyun squinted and saw Sungyoon standing on his side by the sofa.

"Drink."

Just a word from Sungyoon and he obeyed. The cold water felt good in his throat, he let out a content sigh.

"You should join me jogging sometimes," Sungyoon said. "You're still young but what's with your stamina."

There he goes again. He kept quiet but Sungyoon continued on.

"You need to move more. If you keep on sitting down, you'll get sick easier. Maybe that's why you often got sick recently-"

Something in him snapped. He stood up in a sudden, making Sungyoon immediately shut his mouth.

"What-"

"I'll take shower." He put his glass down.

"Jaehyun!"

He willed himself to ignore the call and shut the door rather loudly. It was his first rebellion.

*****

Sungyoon didn't say anything at all, but it's even worse because since then, Sungyoon didn't criticize him openly, but implicitly. His mother in law was pissed, he was aware, and he also knew that he was wrong, but he didn't want to apologize.

"You know Seungmin has married?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I met his mom and his wife earlier in the center. She's so beautiful and well mannered."

"Really? Is she as petite as Seungmin hyung?" Jibeom chuckled.

"Don't make fun of him," Sungyoon lightly scolded Jibeom. "She's quite petite, but very pretty, and she's expecting."

"Wow. Did you ask where's Seungmin hyung is? I need call him to catch up."

"He's living in other town, but I'll go to center again tomorrow and ask. Hopefully they haven't left yet."

"Yeah, please ask for his number if you meet them."

"I want to meet the wife again. She's such a pleasant woman. Seungmin's mon praised her a lot. Oh, and she's a lawyer. Lawyer! And she brought her handmade tteok. It's delicious! The most delicious tteok I've ever eaten."

"What did she see in Seungmin hyung? Ouch!"

"I said stop making fun of Seungmin!"

Jaehyun was fed up. Until when will Sungyoon stop comparing him with everybody? Sungyoon's praising everyone except him. He's so annoyed that Jibeom also became his victim. In the last few days, everything Jibeom did or said, reminded him of Sungyoon and it made him pissed all the time. He partly ignored Jibeom, and kept his mouth shut whenever Jibeom wanted to talk about it.

Slowly, he felt empty. Just like a machine. Wake up early, prepare breakfast, cleaning up, cooking lunch, cleaning up, cooking dinner, cleaning up, sleep, and the cycle repeated itself. No once he could talk to, and the fear, anger that appeared every time he saw Sungyoon drained him. 

When would this tormenting moment end?

*****

When he was 18 years old, he rebelled for the first time. With his saving, he went to a piercing salon and made a piercing on his ears. He still remembered his dad's shock face when the saw a simple and small black earrings on his ears when he came home. It felt good to break free from the good student he was.

When he was 22, he tried drinking alcohol for the first time ever. The liquor sent hot burning feel on his throat. It's not nice and he doubt he would want to drink more in the future. But the bitter taste was like a reminder that he was adult. He dawned another shot and went home tipsy. Still vivid in his mind, his dad lectured him in the next morning how the man didn't expect him to go home drunk since he'd always been a good boy and behaved well.

This time, he was 28, after a year living together with his mother in law, trying to be a docile housewife, he wanted to break free. He was tired to put efforts but no reward. He felt he needed to appreciate himself more, to be who he is. There was desire to piss Sungyoon off, and it was very strong.

His heart was pounding when he approached Sungyoon who was reading local newspaper, but he had made up his mind. Sungyoon lifted up his head when he's near. 

"Yes?"

"I'm going out, omonim."

"To market?"

"No."

Sungyoon's brows furrowed. The man possibly surprised because it was the first time in a year that he went out but not going to the market. The man slowly put the newspaper down.

"Then where?"

"I don't know, just look around."

Looking around was his first goal. During his 1 year stay in the village, he had never wandered around alone. It was not because Sungyoon forbid him, but for the first few months he was too preoccupied with learning how to cook, and to stay in his role as a good son in law. After Sungyoon took him out to the city for the first time, the man took him there several times more, but the last time they went to the city was probably 4 months ago. His shy self hesitated to go out alone and met new people. But this time he braced himself. He needed to change.

"Maybe going to Busan," He added and Sungyoon's eyes widened.

"Busan? What for?"

"Just a walk. Can't I go?"

There was a brief silence after the rhetoric question went out from his mouth. "O-Of course you can go. But-"

There's a satisfaction when he saw Sungyoon stuttered in surprise. He had never once talked back.

"Thank you omonim," He forced smiled and bowed. "Then.. I'll leave now."

Sungyoon stood up and followed him to the door. He had opened the door and stepped out, but before he closed it, he told his mother in law.

"Wait.. What time will you go home?"

"I don't know," He told his mother in law. "You don't have to wait for me. I have keys."

Sungyoon was unhappy. "What did you mean you don't know. Come back before 4."

"I don't know whether I can make it."

Sungyoon gaped, and it was probably a funny sight if he's not torn between astonishment for talking back and his annoyance towards Sungyoon.

"W-what did you say?"

Jaehyun clenched his fists until his fingernail dug into his palm. "I said I don't know when I'll be back."

"Jaehyun! You-"

"Omonim, if it's that all, I'll leave now."

He turned around, ignoring Sungyoon's call and walked as fast as he could.

*****

Walking around alone was not really comfortable. He's used to go with one or two friends except when he's going out for work. But he reminded himself that walking alone enjoying his freedom would far more enjoyable than staying at home with Sungyoon.

His heart was still pounding, thinking how he walked away from his mother in law. It was a mix of excitement, for annoying Sungyoon as a revenge, and fear of what would wait for him when he returned. However, he decided he would think about it later and just enjoyed his little escapades.

He really went to the center of Busan, roaming around, went to arcade, buy snacks, ate, and watched cinema. Everyone except him were with friends or lovers or even family, somehow he felt left out. Despite of that, he watched two movies in one go, and walked out from the cinema satisfied.

Jibeom called him around 5 pm. Earlier in the afternoon, he had texted Jibeom, giving short notice that he went out and won't be back until night. Jibeom must have been busy that the man had just read his text.

Jaehyun stopped walking, his left hand holding bottled orange juice while his right hand holding his phone. He stared at Jibeom's picture on the screen, debating whether he should answered the call of not. The call stopped but a few seconds later Jibeom called again. He was going to answer the call but then he remembered how Jibeom didn't inform him about going out with Joochan and almost lost his bracelet. He waited until Jibeom dropped the call and turned off his phone. There was a nagging feeling in his chest, but he tried to shrug it off. 

It felt lonely and kind of awkward eating dinner on his own in a restaurant. The food was rather expensive too. But it was the only eating place nearby that sells Japanese food and provided comfortable chair instead of wooden stool. His feet and back are aching after walking for a long time, and he had a sudden craving for Japanese food.

While waiting for the bus home, he saw a family of father, mother and daughter chatting while waiting for the bus. The daughter whined about something and her mother scolded her. However, looking at the scene, he suddenly missed his father so much. He straightly turned on his phone. Notifications of Jibeom's calls and messages immediately appeared. He wavered for a while but ignored them in the end, and called his father instead.

"Hello son! It's been a while since you called!"

His father was loud and cheerful as usual. However, suddenly he started to tear up. The emotions he had been burying deep down in his heart burst out like volcano. "Dad."

"Jaehyun, what happened?" Hearing his cracked voice, his father immediately turned serious. "Are you crying? Tell me who make you cry, I'll beat him up!"

Jaehyun laughed despite his teary eyes. His father, Lee Jangjun, was a former taekwondo athlete. Even now when the man had turned 65, his hair turned greyish, the power was still there. He remembered how his friends were amazed at how different he and his father was. He took after his mother, a gentle woman he barely knew. His father took care of him well, replacing the role of mom ever since his mother passed away. His father was his everything before Jibeom came around. Suddenly he felt stupid for leaving his father.

"Dad, I'm not crying," He lied. His father might really come to the village if he told the man what happened, and he didn't want that. But he badly wanted to see his father. "I just miss you so much."

"Ooh, my cute little son," His dad cooed. "Hey, why don't we do video call? I want to see your face."

"Ahh, let's do it tomorrow, I'm.. I'm outside right now."

"Oh, that's why I heard car sounds," His father said. "Jaehyun, do you have plan to come to Seoul? Daddy miss you too so much."

Coming to Seoul was a great plan. Sungyoon would definitely not forbid him if he said he wanted to visit his father. Jibeom would insist he'll come along, but he could talk to Jibeom to let him go alone.

"I'll try to got back as soon as possible, dad."

"Really? Promise?"

Jaehyun laughed. "Yes."

"Alright, call me when you have planned it out okay? Don't surprise me by suddenly knocking on my door. Wait, you're still in Busan right?"

"Yes, I'm still in Busan," He laughed again. "And I promise I would call. But.. are you hiding something? Why I can't come without notice?"

"Ya Jaehyun! How can you accuse your own father? What would I hide from you?"

"I don't know, maybe a new work out machine? Or maybe a new partner?"

"What??" They both laughed. Jaehyun felt his lips stretched into a wide smile until his cheeks hurt. Just a simple conversation with his father already made his heart full. 

He definitely needed to come back home soon.

*****

Jaehyun was dead tired and sleepy. He missed the bus while talking on the phone with his father, and had to wait for almost an hour for the next bus. Nearing their house, his steps grew heavy and fear rushed back to his body. 

His free time had ended. He had to come back to reality. 

It was nearly 9. He'll definitely get scolded, especially he had ignored Jibeom's message and calls. What's this? He was angry at Jibeom but now, thinking of his husband, suddenly he missed Jibeom so much.

With heart beating fast, he quietly opened the door. He immediately welcomed with the sight on a troubled looking Jibeom sitting straight on the sofa. His husband looked up and immediately rushed to him and enveloped him into a hug.

"Oh my god, thank god you're okay. I'm so worried," Jibeom mumbled into his ears, then he pulled back examining his face. "Where did you go? Why didn't you answer my call?"

"J-Jibeom.. I.."

"Where have you been?"

He froze when Sungyoon's cold voice reached his eardrums. Behind Jibeom, Sungyoon stood firmly a few steps behind them, his face was cold, the scariest expression he'd ever seen. 

"Do you think you're still single? You went out for the whole day, ignoring your husband, ignoring your duty as wife, where's your responsibility?" Sungyoon's voice rose, making Jaehyun's body shook in fear.

"Mom," Jibeom sighed. "Let's just drop it. Jaehyun must be tired. We can talk tomorrow."

Sungyoon threw displeased look to Jibeom. "Your wife went out for a whole day without any news and you're okay with that?"

Jibeom rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Mom, it's late.."

Sungyoon looked even angrier at Jibeom's patience. "You're so slack... That's why your wife is like this!"

Jaehyun gaped. For the first time ever, he witnessed Sungyoon shouted at Jibeom. Even Jibeom looked surprised.

"Mom.."

"What Jaehyun did is wrong," Sungyoon insisted. It hurt even more that Sungyoon talked like he wasn't present. "You should reprimand him!"

Jaehyun cowered in front of the door. He had expected Sungyoon to be angry, but not this angry. His rebellious spirit suddenly went away, and he felt silly for rebelling. He thought he could and he had the right to do anything he wanted, but Sungyoon's right. He married Jibeom, and he's bound by invincible bond that he couldn't escape. 

"Why do you keep quiet?" He jolted when Sungyoon addressed him again. His hands shook. Sungyoon's voice was low but it was really disheartening.

"Mom," Jibeom stepped between him and Sungyoon. "The most important thing is Jaehyun's back. We can continue this tomorrow. Please."

"Omonim.."

"You still consider me as your mother in law?" Sungyoon pressed on. "After impolitely walking away in front of me like that? You know Jibeom was so worried-"

"Mom, please stop-".

"He couldn't eat because he's worried and he almost drove to the city to find you. Did you even think that while you're having fun, we're worried in case something happened to you-"

"Mom, that's enough!" Jibeom shouted and suddenly the room was quiet. The atmosphere turned even more chilly.

"You shouted to me just to defend him," Sungyoon shoot Jibeom a glare before retreating to his room. "I shouldn't expect much from you."

Jaehyun swayed as he felt his legs weakened. Thankfully Jibeom caught him.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Tears started to come out again. He didn't think of Jibeom would be worried for him, it was all because of him Sungyoon and Jibeom fought, and on top of that, if Sungyoon disliked him before, now Sungyoon probably disliked him more.

Jibeom's comforting words couldn't be registered on his brain. He cried and cried, but tears didn't want to stop. It flowed down on his cheeks, pouring hard, resonating how his heart crumbled into tiny pieces.

*****

He didn't remember how he went to bed, but Jibeom was beside him when he woke up the next morning, already fresh from shower. Once he looked at Jibeom, the memories from previous night rushed into his head, he felt himself tearing up again.

"Babe," Jibeom called softly and pulled him to his chest.

He sniffled and snuggled closer to his husband. He felt guilty towards Jibeom, but Jibeom was so warm and made him feel safe, he couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry.. for last night.."

Jibeom sighed. He could hear Jibeom's steady heartbeat as he clutched the man's shirt as if afraid to let go. "Can you tell me where did you go yesterday?"

"Jaehyun?"

When Jibeom called him by his name, he knew his husband was serious. Jibeom didn't get angry nor wanted to argue the previous night, but he got the feeling that his husband was annoyed too.

"I… I went to the city."

Jibeom didn't really sound surprised. Sungyoon probably had told him. "What for?"

"…."

"Jaehyun.."

"Just for a walk," He meekly answered. Jibeom's hands were still rested on his back, but they have stopped giving him soothing touch.

"…"

"…"

"Then can you explain why did you ignore my calls and messages? And mom said you talked back and walked away from him?"

There was strain in Jibeom's voice, it made him cowered. His tongue was tied, he didn't know what to answer. Jibeom released him from his hold, looking at him seriously instead. "Jaehyun, just tell me what you're thinking. You're acting strange lately. You ignore me and mom, you have displeased look every time. What did I so wrong? Tell me."

It was strange to him too. Rebelling by ignoring Jibeom and Sungyoin felt like a right thing to do, but now when he's thinking out it, why did it feel stupid and childish? But it didn't mean that he's not upset at Sungyoon and Jibeom anymore.

"Why did you do that? Please tell me. I need to know and I think I deserve to know."

Jibeom was demanding answer, he knew, but somehow he couldn't bring himself telling Jibeom how he felt. His piled up frustration towards Sungyoon, Jibeom who lost his bracelet and Jibeom who had lunch with Joochan without telling him, Jibeom who had never made time to go home and have lunch with him, but he made time for Joochan, Sungyoon's unfair treatment between him and Joochan. Too many things were going on, he wasn't even sure with what he's feeling.

It took some time for him to think, debating within himself whether he should tell Jibeom or not. Jibeom had offered to tell Sungyoon that Sungyoon's being too hard to him, but he didn't want to be the reason of Jibeom and his mom's argument. "I.. I just.. I.."

"It was so childish you know," Jibeom said after noticing he had no explanation to give. He knew that his action was childish, but it made him more upset when Jibeom said it with his own mouth. He hated to be childish, and when Jibeom told him off, it felt like Jibeom put him in the corner instead of comforting him. "Mom was very upset, I think you should apologize to him."

Jaehyun clutched the bedsheet tightly. However, this time he tried to control himself. He knew he was wrong, and maybe this is the punishment. He still didn't like it.

"Jaehyun."

"I know."

His tone was rather harsh, harsher than he intended, but he didn't want to apologize to Jibeom or Sungyoon. A part of him wanted to make Jibeom know that he's upset, hoping that Jibeom would console him. But what he got was the contrary.

"Stop acting like that," Jibeom said firmly and it sent a punch to his gut. The last time Jibeom talked with that tone to him, it was during their huge fight before marriage, making them in the verge of breaking up. Apparently his tone had angered his husband. "I was so disappointed. Don't you know how worry I was? I called and called and I almost went out to look for you, I almost called police, afraid something happened to you. You purposely ignored my calls and messages and turned off your phone right?"

Jaehyun froze and looked at his husband. Jibeom was staring straight at him, no trace of warmth on his face.

"J-Jibeom.."

"You're not 5. Do you think running away like that would solve whatever problem you have?"

"…"

"I was furious, I tell you," Jibeom said with a strained voice, and it was then he saw Sungyoon in Jibeom. They both could make him cower under their gaze. Jibeom's voice was low and quiet, but it sent chill to his spine. "You texted me you're going out, and when I'm back you're not there, mom was fussing about you, then I couldn't reach you. Do you think this is a joke? What's the matter with you? I was so relieved you came back safely. It was my priority.. And I tried to hold all my anger last night, you looked exhausted and I thought you have your own explanation. But what is this? Just tell me if you're bored staying at home. Tell me where you are, pick my call, is that so hard to do? I fought with mom, defending you because I trust you. Do you know how stupid I feel right now?"

There was pregnant silence, only Jibeom's harsh breathing was heard. Jaehyun felt his heart was beating so fast in his ribcage. When Jibeom's serious like this, he felt scared. But he's also upset. Jibeom didn't know what he's feeling. It's easy for him, everyday goes to work, leaving him alone, dealing with foreign surrounding, dealing with Sungyoon.

He felt sick. He felt literally sick. His insides was twirling, he dry heaved and ran to the bathroom, puking his gut out into the toilet bowl. Nothing came out, only water. Something made him gagged, his throat hurt, his eyes turned watery, and his head was spinning. He slumped on the floor, holding the toilet bowl. 

He heard Jibeom calling his name, but he couldn't registered it. He was too engulfed in his own misery, he didn't realize that Jibeom was sitting beside him on the floor, rubbing his back while saying soothing things. Sungyoon had arrived as well, bringing a glass of water and washcloth.

"Jaehyun, babe, are you okay? What are you feeling?" He heard Jibeom asked. In his tired mind, he felt his chest constricted. _You're being dramatic_ , his inner self said, but he didn't care. Weakly, he pushed Jibeom away.

"Babe.."

He looked at his husband, then he looked at Sungyoon, who was staring back at him. His mother in law looked at him gently this time, but suddenly he hated it. He hated Jibeom's pleading look, he hated Sungyoon's worried look, he hated they had to see him in this pitiful state, he hated everything. He's tired, he just wanted to be alone.

Jibeom took a step forward, but immediately stopped when Jaehyun flinched.

"Babe, let me take you to doctor."

"No," He chocked out. His mouth tasted sour, and his body was still rigid.

"Please," Jibeom tried again. "You're so pale."

_Why do you even care? You hate my gut, why should you care?_

"Let the doctor check on you," This time Sungyoon was the one who talked. "Or I can call-"

He shook his head. "I don't want."

_Why are you suddenly acting nice? You hate it when I'm sick because I make Jibeom worried right?_

He couldn't stand it anymore. He cried like a child.

"I want to go home."

*****

Convincing Jibeom that he wanted to go home alone was difficult. He insisted to go home on his own, but Jibeom was persistent, and they ended up in a hot argument. In the end, Jibeom agreed to let him go alone with condition he'll call his father to pick him up.

His father came to their door that evening, taking the first KTX train he could catch after receiving Jibeom's call. Jaehyun was thankful that his father didn't ask a lot when the man picked him up. He knew his father had a lot of questions, but his father probably felt the tension in the house, and his eagerness to leave.

"Jaehyun ah," Jibeom called him while Sungyoon and Jangjun were still talking in the kitchen.

Jaehyun zipped his suitcase mutely. He didn't take much although he's tempted too. He didn't think he could come back to that house. His body tensed when Jibeom stepped closer. 

"Babe.." He felt Jibeom's hands on his shoulders and gently turned his body. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Jaehyun scrunched his eyes. He still could feel the pain he felt that morning, along with disappointment and anger.

"Jaehyun ah.."

He still kept quiet. Not a single word came out from his mouth after Jibeom called his father. Although his husband had been coaxing him to tell him what made him angry, he kept his silence. He didn't want to talk. He's afraid that they'll end up quarrelling again. The scene of Jibeom got angry at him replayed in his head, making his tears welled up in his eyes.

"Jaehyun, please talk to me," Jibeom pleaded. "Is it me? Please tell me what I did wrong, I promise I won't do it again. Babe, please, look at me."

It hurt him to hear Jibeom pleading like that. It was beyond his control that his heart was raging, or maybe it was his pride who forbid him talking nicely to Jibeom. All he could think was how to get away as soon as possible.

He swallowed thickly. "I need time."

Jibeom looked at his spouse sadly. After all the coaxing, Jaehyun stayed tight lipped. He didn't know what's going on, he was impatient, but Jaehyun was definitely not in a good health condition, and he's afraid if he pushed Jaehyun too hard, the situation would become worse. 

He quickly took the small suitcase before Jaehyun could carry it. "Please promise me you'll come back soon. Just.. Just call me, I'll pick you up."

Jaehyun absentmindedly nodded, and although Jibeom was still not satisfied with his response, he let it go. His father and Sungyoon had waited for them, both have serious expression, but no sign of discord.

Sungyoon kept quiet, except only when he was about to get into the car. "Take care of your health."

His gut twisted. He wasn't sure Sungyoon was sincere, or it was only for formality, but probably the later. Sungyoon squeezed his arm, and he nodded while mumbling goodbye. His heart was pounding at the thought of leaving, but also worried whether he had taken the best decision.

Jibeom hugged him in the train station, as if he didn't want to let go. Love overflown in his body, he felt safe in Jibeom's embrace, but he needed time. 

"I'll call you often, okay. Please don't ignore me."

Another nod, and he stepped beside his father.

"Place convince him to see doctor, abonim," Jibeom told his father.

"I'll take care of him," His father assured Jibeom.

He saw Jibeom stood there, waited until the train left. He couldn't look back because he felt like his determination wavered if he looked at his husband. Only when they moved, leaving Busan, he could feel his shoulders relaxed.

"Sleep," His father said quietly. "You have a lot to explain, but now, sleep."

Jaehyun felt like he's back when he's a kid, obeying his father's words and didn't dare to argue. He was tired, mind and body, and not long after he closed his eyes, he's drifted off to sleep.

*****

Dizziness and nausea hit him once he got off the train. Lucky him that he didn't throw up inside the train. He puked his guts out in the public bathroom, making scary gagging noise. By the time he stopped gagging, his face was already wet with tears.

"We're heading to hospital now," His father told him sternly. His jaw was clenched tight showing how hard the man was trying to conceal his panic.

Jaehyun shook his head weakly. His body was breaking down, but he didn't want to go to hospital. All he wanted was to lie down on his own bed, sleep to forget everything.

"I don't take no for answer," His father cleaned up his mess and supported his body to stand up. Ignoring the curious glances from others, his father dragged him to a vacant taxi and told the driver to drive them to hospital.

His father ignored all his protest and even at some point glared at him. He instantly shut his mouth, but he was annoyed and angry. He hated that his father forced him to go to hospital. He thought his father was his savior who took him out from Sungyoon's house. But what is this? 

His tears welled out in his eyes as his body shook. His chest was heaving trying to contain bursting anger inside him. It was so overwhelming, he had lost control of himself. His father's voice sounded far far away, he could only hear his own heartbeat and his raging breath.

*****

Jangjun lost his wife just a day after he got his precious baby Jaehyun. He still remembered how happy he and his wife as they prepared things for their soon to be born child. Everything was normal, until his wife suddenly won't stop bleeding and her body finally gave up. He remembered spent a sleepless night, crying while cradling Jaehyun in his arms.

Jaehyun was always be his baby. Even when Jaehyun hit puberty, he still saw him as his baby. And even Jaehyun started college, he's still his baby. And even after Jaehyun's married.. No matter how old Jaehyun, Jaehyun would always be his precious baby boy.

When Jaehyun introduced Jibeom to him, he approved their relationship right away. Jibeom was a kind and polite man, and he saw with his own eyes how Jibeom dotted on Jaehyun, and how Jibeom took care of Jaehyun. He felt safe to put Jaehyun under Jibeom's care. 

It was hard to let Jaehyun go to live in Busan. He used to have Jaehyun by his side, feeling how his son was within his reach comforted him. But Jaehyun was a good kid, and Jibeom was dependable, so he let Jaehyun go with ease.

He didn't think it would end like this.

To see Jaehyun vomited his gut out was scary. Jaehyun had always been a healthy kid, and the most severe illness Jaehyun had ever gotten was fever. He was panic when Jibeom called and even more panic when he saw it with his own eyes. Not only vomiting, his son had also acted strange.

He had mixed feeling when he was informed that he'll have a grandchild. Of course he's happy, but at the same time, it scared him that Jaehyun will have the same fate as his wife, especially now that he saw Jaehyun looked so fragile. Besides, it seemed that Jaehyun had problems with Jibeom. The news was welcomed but it came not in the right time.

Doctor had warned him about the possibility of mood swings and also, there's a sign of pregnancy depression. He was always loud and talk without much thinking, so it was a hard task to him to talk carefully around his son.

He entered the ward carefully. It was late, but Jaehyun was still wide awake, fiddling with his blanket. Jaehyun kept silent when he entered, but he saw how his shoulders tensed.

He sat on the chair beside the bed and patted Jaehyun's hand lightly. "Are you okay?"

Jaehyun nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

A head shake.

"Do you want something?"

Another head shake.

"Do you still feel sick?"

Jaehyun nodded hesitantly. 

"Bear with it for a while hm?" He held Jaehyun's hand, offering a smile. "It's hard but you should welcome good news with a smile. Doctor said you'll be okay."

His smile froze as Jaehyun showed a sad face. He sighed and gently pulled his son into his embrace. "Jaehyun, my baby.. I'll always be here. You can tell me everything. Tell daddy everything. I'll always be here."

Slowly, he felt Jaehyun's hands crept to his shoulders and hugged him back.

"Dad.."

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm scared."

He felt a tug in his heart, hearing Jaehyun mumbled like a kid. He patted Jaehyun's back, hoping the simple gesture would ease whatever was troubling his son. "No need to be scared, baby. It's going to be alright. You're going to be okay. You're strong, you can do this."

Slowly, Jaehyun stopped trembling, and he heard his breath evened out. He sighed in relief. "It's going to be okay. You have me, you have me."

Jaehyun's eyes were wet when they pulled out, but it was better than an expressionless one. And it's good that Jaehyun wanted to talk to him.

"I want to go home."

Jangjun smiled and fixed Jaehyun's messy hair. "Doctor suggested for you to stay for 1 or 2 more days, to make sure you both are okay. Just recover well, I'll stay here."

Jaehyun's lips pressed into thin line. "You must be tired."

"Not at all," He smiled to show that he's okay. "I feel energized now that I see you and this little kiddo over there," He pointed at his son's stomach, and Jaehyun followed his gaze. 

"Jibeom called me.. Numerous times..," He said again after Jaehyun didn't say anything. "I told him you're resting. I haven't told him about the baby. I thought you'll want to tell him by yourself."

Jaehyun let out a shaky breath. "I.. I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked carefully. "You can tell me, I won't judge you I promise."

Jaehyun shrugged, and his face contorted in pain. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Letting it out will help. But I won't pressure you," He quickly added. "Take your time. And when you're ready, I'll be on ears."

It took a while until Jaehyun nodded. His whole body relaxed watching Jaehyun leaned back on his pillow. His son's face had started to show color and he didn't seem tense. He wished he could take all Jaehyun's pain away, but he knew this was something Jaehyun had to face and grow up. All he could do was to be someone Jaehyun can lean on during his hard times.

*****

Sungyoon felt his heart clenched as he saw Jibeom pacing restlessly on the porch, holding his phone next to his ears. _Is it all his fault? ___

__Regret washed over him, remembering all those harsh words he said to his son in law. He didn't say that what Jaehyun did was right, but it still made him feel bad and guilty that the last thing he told Jaehyun before the boy left to Seoul was not good words._ _

__Jaehyun was not someone he really wanted to Jibeom. He had always imagine Jibeom to marry someone who would always take care of him, making sure Jibeom eat well, rest well, and well taken care of. Jaehyun was typical man who grew up in the city, spending the time working and socializing and knew minimum things about house chores. During his stay together in Seoul when he came to visit, what he saw was the opposite of what he wanted. It was Jibeom who took care of Jaehyun more. Jibeom cooked and cleaned their shared apartment. He only approved Jaehyun because Jibeom loved him so much._ _

__But after living together in the countryside for a year, he saw how his son in law tried hard to adapt and tried to learn to take care of Jibeom. Jaehyun still wasn't perfect in his eyes, but the effort made him softened up. His son in law was kind and also obedient, it almost made him feel guilty every time he showed hostility. But he couldn't shake out the feeling on how his beloved son whom he'd finally had after waiting for a long 6 years, the son whom he had raised with full of patience and love, who gave him strength when he was down, belonged to other person. How Jibeom's love and attention was divided to other person still broke him, and although he knew that Jibeom still loved him the same, Jibeom was not his alone anymore. The thought scared him._ _

__He's scared to be left alone by his precious only child._ _

__He was jealous, and no matter how many times he told himself that he wasn't supposed to be jealous with his own son in law, he couldn't erase the thought. But he couldn't hate Jaehyun, a boy who's sweet and genuine. He could feel how hard Jaehyun tried to reach for him, but he stood firmly on his ground and didn't reach back._ _

__It was hard for him to soften up to people. He didn't mean harm, he's just realized that he's no longer young, and he wanted Jaehyun to be able to replace him to take care of Jibeom. Jaehyun's obedience probably had made him feel over the top, knowing no matter how he acts, Jaehyun would obey him anyway. Probably he's being too ignorant._ _

__When he saw Jaehyun's pale face, puking his gut out, his anger vanished, replaced with genuine concern. Jaehyun might not the most fit and athletic, but it's scary to see his son in law helpless and weak. He wanted to say sorry, to ask how he's feeling, to make sure that he's okay, but no words came out, especially when Jaehyun suddenly acted defensive like he and Jibeom were going to hurt him._ _

__It hurt._ _

__Jibeom came and sat by his side, a heavy sigh escaped from his mouth._ _

__"How is it?" He asked. "What did doctor said?"_ _

__"Abonim said Jaehyun is resting. I asked what doctor said, but he only said Jaehyun needs to rest," Jibeom looked frustrated. "I.. I feel like he's hiding something from me and I don't like it. Jaehyun's phone is also turned off."_ _

__"He'll be okay," He tried to convince Jibeom and himself. "He's a strong boy, he's going to be okay."_ _

__Jibeom rubbed his face tiredly. "Not only that.. Jaehyun has been acting strange lately. He even refused to talk to me. It makes me crazy that he didn't say anything at all."_ _

___It's probably my fault._ _ _

__"And you know what's worse mom?" Jibeom rambled off. "I scolded him about yesterday.. He was reluctant to talk, but I kept on pushing him, and the next thing I know, he's vomiting so hard, then he rejected me. It must be my fault."_ _

__He put his hands on Jibeom's shoulders, squeezing it, hooing to give his son some comfort. His heart pinched in guilt. He noticed how strange Jaehyun had acted lately, like he's pissed off all the time. When he's trying to be nicer, subtly asking Jaehyun to join him for a jog, asking Jibeom to invite Joochan since Jaehyun seemed fond of the guy, he tried do some bonding by cleaning up the house, Jaehyun's reaction wasn't good and it annoyed him._ _

__Maybe Jaehyun was having a problem, and he had pushed his son in law into the edge._ _

__"I'm sorry, Jibeom ah," He admitted. "It must have been mom."_ _

__Jibeom turned his head to look at him, his expression softened. "Mom, he's still wrong for walking away from you, I.. I understand you're mad. And I'm sorry.. on his behalf."_ _

__His lips curled into a sad smile. The words Jibeom said, was like words you tell a stranger. Probably it's true, when your children got married, they form their own families, they have to go out from your embrace. "Forget it, I'm not mad anymore."_ _

__"I want to go to Seoul and see Jaehyun," Jibeom said. "But I'm afraid he'll be unhappy."_ _

__His son looked broken, and he knew he had to be his son's pillar. "Let him alone today and try to call him again tomorrow."_ _

__*****_ _

__His bed felt so comfortable. Jaehyun snuggled inside his blanket. After spending 3 days in the hospital, after his body stopped aching everywhere, after he stopped vomiting and having headaches, he could finally sleep on his own bed. The sun was already high in the sky, but he didn't feel like waking up. Wake up means he had to deal with things he didn't want to deal with. His phone was still turned off. There's a nagging feeling in his chest, telling him he should turn it on. Still fresh in his mind, how he turned off his phone to avoid Jibeom and it didn't end well at all._ _

__But he wasn't sure how to deal with Jibeom._ _

__There's a knock on the door and a second later his father came inside his room with a tray of food. He immediately sat straight._ _

__"Dad, I can eat in the dining table," He protested. A rush of guilt followed after him. He remembered how angry he was of his father and even refused to respond to him. He was really in a mess._ _

__His father looked happy as the man smiled widely. "Not a big deal. Just pretend today is a special day. I'll spoil you, only for today."_ _

__Jaehyun felt partly happy partly in shame. It's been a while since he spent time alone with his father like this, and he was ashamed that he had to burden his father like this. He's old enough and married, he should be the one spoiling his father._ _

__"Jibeom called again," His father said. He knew his father pretended to be at ease, but he sensed a strain in his voice. "I haven't said anything, but that husband of yours, he's so persistent, I think he called every five minutes, it's driving me crazy. He's even worse than Jinnie. You remember Jinnie? My possessive ex girlfriend? I told you about her right? I put my phone in silent mode because of Jibeom and I missed an important call. And I snapped at Jibeom telling him to stop calling me. How did you even survive from his nagging?_ _

__His father rambled and Jaehyun couldn't help but giggled._ _

__"Don't you dare to laugh!" His father wiggled a finger at him. "Why don't you just turn in your phone so he won't stop bothering me?"_ _

__He suddenly lost his smile. Sensing his suddenly quietness, his father bit his lips._ _

__"Do you want to talk about it?"_ _

__Jaehyun felt himself tearing up. He's been bottling all his emotion inside that when his father offered an ear, he couldn't refuse. He trusted his father with his whole heart._ _

__"Jibeom and omonim hate me," He croaked out. "Omonim doesn't like me as son in law, and Jibeom doesn't like me anymore."_ _

__His father fell silent for a while before his brows scrunched. "What are you talking about?" He said, reaching out to hold his cheeks with his palms. "Hey, look at me. Where did you get this idea? Jibeom wouldn't call me like crazy if he doesn't like you anymore. And your mother in law.. I don't know about him, he's so expressionless and he always sounds a bit harsh because of his dialect, but I saw him worrying over you."_ _

__Stubborn, Jaehyun shook his head. "I tried.. I tried so hard to please omonim, but he's never pleased with me. It's obvious he wants someone else as Jibeom's wife."_ _

__"What did he do to you?" His father's voice suddenly turned sharp._ _

__He hesitated for a while._ _

__"Baby, tell me what did he do to you."_ _

__"He.. He always criticizes me, saying I shouldn't burden Jibeom. No matter how hard I try, he'd never praised me, everything I do is wrong in his eyes, and he loves Joochan more than me.."_ _

__"Who the hell is Joochan?"_ _

__"He.. He's Jibeom's childhood friend. Omonim was so happy when he came to visit, he welcomed Joochan and ignored me all night. He's never that warm to me, it's unfair. And Jibeom too.. He's always working, sometimes he works even during weekends, leaving me alone with omonim. He had never have time to go home during lunch time, but he had time to go out with Joochan. It's annoying!"_ _

__His father sighed and gathered him in his arms._ _

__"You're jealous, I see," His father said soothingly. "I understand you of course. But it doesn't mean they don't like you."_ _

__"They don't want me anymore."_ _

__"That's nonsense," His father said firmly yet gentle. "There's no way he doesn't like you. You're a good boy."_ _

__"To be honest dad, I made them angry," He confessed. " I was angry.. and I walked away from omonim, I went to cite for a whole day, I turned off my phone and ignored Jibeom. They were angry. Omonim scolded me, Jibeom too."_ _

__"You're angry, that's fine," The man said, patting his back comfortingly. "You're pregnant, Jaehyun, mood swings is normal. It's alright. You're upset, it's not your fault."_ _

__"You don't understand, dad, they're so mad. They yelled at me. And it was unfair, I feel bad that they're mad, but they made me mad too!"_ _

__Jangjun sighed as he processed what his son had said. He was boiling inside, knowing that his son was going through hard times, but he realized he shouldn't judge based on what Jaehyun said. His son's emotions was not stable, he could see how Jaehyun was rambling randomly, like he was also confused with his own feeling._ _

__"Do you want me to talk to them?" He offered. If Jaehyun couldn't handle it, he'll move forward. His protectiveness as father kicked in. He didn't want this to continue any longer. For the sake of Jaheyun and the baby, this problem should be resolved as soon as possible._ _

__He didn't expect Jaehyun to clutch his shirt tightly and looked at him with wild eyes. "No, dad."_ _

__He chuckled. "Jaehyun, I was a former taekwondo athlete, but I won't beat them up. Relax."_ _

__Jaehyun wiped his tears and pouted. "You always said you'll beat Jibeom up if he makes me cry."_ _

__"So what?" He challenged. "He made you cry, he deserved it."_ _

__"Dad! You promised me you won't do that."_ _

__It was funny to see Jaehyun looked genuinely scared. He could see how much his son loved his husband._ _

__"Then talk to him, clear all the understanding," He coaxed. "He's so worried I think he was in the verge of crying when he called."_ _

__Jaehyun bit his lips. He missed Jibeom so much, but he's afraid._ _

__"I don't know what to say to him," He admitted._ _

__"Tell him about the baby."_ _

__Tears started to wet his eyes again. "What if he doesn't want the baby? I don't think I should tell him."_ _

__Jangjun was so angry, but he tried to remember his son's condition. "That's so absurd!" He said incredulously. "Jibeom is the father and he has every right to know. And he would like to know, and I believe he will be beyond happy if you tell him."_ _

__"But.."_ _

__"No but," He said firmly. "I don't want to pressure you, baby, but this isn't healthy. You can't run away. You trust me right?"_ _

__"Yes, I do.. But.."_ _

__"Then talk to him," Without permission, he took Jaehyun's phone and turned it on._ _

__"Dad-"_ _

__"Jaehyun, just tell him you're okay for now, please," Looking at his son's distressed face, he quickly added. "If you're not ready, you don't have to say anything, just tell him you're-"_ _

__He was cut by a sudden incoming call._ _

__Jaehyun looked at the name written on the screen with wide eyes. He sighed. "Please, trust me," He took Jaehyun's hand and put the phone on it, urging him to pick it up._ _

__Jaehyun looked at him for a good 5 seconds before he put the phone on his ear._ _

__"Jaehyun, babe, oh god, finally… How are you? Are you alright? Do you still vomit a lot? What did the doctor say?"_ _

__Jibeom bombarded him with questions and Jaehyun wasn't ready for it. His tears flowed against his will. He hated to be a crybaby, but he couldn't control his emotion. He missed Jibeom and the worry latched in Jibeom's voice made him feel touched. His father touched his hand and gave him encouraging smile._ _

__"Ji- Jibeomie.."_ _

__"Babe.." Jibeom's voice softened. "I'm really sorry. You can be mad at me but please don't ignore me, please. I'm sorry I was too harsh on you. We can talk this out, alright? You can hit me, but talk to me. Please?"_ _

__A sob broke from his mouth. "I'm okay," He finally said._ _

__Jibeom paused. Jaehyun could hear his husband's heavy breathing. "I.. I'm glad. Thanks god you're okay. I was worried.. Anywhere still hurting?"_ _

__"... No."_ _

__"Okay, that's good," Jibeom said breathlessly. "You scared me to death, babe. I don't want to see you get sick again, seriously."_ _

__"…"_ _

__Jangjun felt relief watching a thin smile appeared on his son's face._ _

__"Have you eaten?"_ _

__"I've just woken up."_ _

__"Did I wake you up?" Jibeom's tone was frantic, it made his smile widened._ _

__"No, you didn't.."_ _

__"Babe.. I miss you."_ _

__Jaehyun missed his husband too, but the scene of Jibeom getting angry at him suddenly appeared in his mind. He still remembered Jibeom's cold voice, his hard stare that made him trembled in fear. The horror rushed into his body, and a sudden surge anger washed through his body._ _

__"You don't," He suddenly frowned. "You lied. You're tired of me because I'm childish."_ _

__"Babe, no, please," Jibeom sounded panic. "I was angry. I was. Not anymore. I'm sorry I was too harsh, I regret it, you have no idea how bad I'm feeling right now, please, I'm sorry."_ _

__"I don't believe you."_ _

__"Jaehyun, I tell you the truth, please believe me."_ _

__Jangjun could only gaping at the sudden change in atmosphere. Jaehyun was okay, he talked to Jibeom, he smiled, but now, his eyes were glaring dagger to the bed sheet._ _

__"Kim Jibeom, I hate you!"_ _

__Jaehyun one sidedly ended the call._ _

__"Jaehyun.." Jangjun started off, but he also got a glare form Jaehyun instead. The phone rang one more time, but with swift movement, Jaehyun turned off his phone again. Not a minute later, Jangjun heard his own phone rang from the living room. He groaned._ _

__"Jaehyun, calm down.."_ _

__"Kim Jibeom is so annoying, I don't want to talk to him," Jaehyun stubbornly said._ _

__"He apologized right?"_ _

__"Why do you always defend Jibeom dad?" Jaehyun's teary eyes were looking at him and screamed betrayal. He was take aback at the sudden accusation._ _

__"What? I'm not defending him!"_ _

__"You do, dad!" Jaehyun's face was already wet with tears. "Just leave me alone, it's all my fault anyway."_ _

__"Jaehyun, that's not what I mean!"_ _

__Jaehyun buried himself beneath the blanket. His phone was still ringing, and Jaehyun let out a tired sigh. His son was being unreasonably stupid that he had the urge to smack his head. He knew he can't continue like this. With steady strides, he answered Jibeom's call._ _

__*****_ _

__Jibeom ran to the apartment building, and was panting when he reached 7th floor. He rang the door bell, and a few seconds later, his father in law opened the door. The man looked tired._ _

__"Abonim," He greeted politely. "How's Jaehyun?"_ _

__Jangjun stepped back and let me in. "Tone your voice down, he's sleeping."_ _

__"In this hour, is he still sick?" Jibeom came in, and had urge to run to Jaehyun's room, but it won't be polite._ _

__"He's fine," Jangjun said wearily. "But not really."_ _

__"What exactly happened to him, abonim?" He worriedly asked. "He didn't get strange disease or something right?"_ _

__"No.. but.."_ _

__"I need to see him."_ _

__He quickly stopped his son in law to go to Jaehyun's room. Jaehyun was sleeping, and he needed to talk. "Come with me for a while."_ _

__Although reluctant, Jibeom saw beside him on the couch._ _

__"Abonim, is there something you're not telling me. Please tell me what happened with Jaehyun? Please.." Jibeom shared his worries. His face was serious and Jangjun had never seen his son in law being serious like this except when he came to ask permission for marriage._ _

__"There are things that I think Jaehyun will prefer to tell you by himself," He started off. "But I think there are some things that I think I need to step on."_ _

__Jibeom clasped his hands on top of his knees, looked alert._ _

__"You see, he told me that your mother is not pleased with him and wish for another son in law-"_ _

__Jibeom's eyes widened "What?? That's absolutely not true-"_ _

__Jangjun lifted up his hand to stop Jibeom's argument. "Please let me finish this first."_ _

__Jibeom relented although his face was still troubled._ _

__"And he mentioned some guy named Joochan. Jaehyun said your mom would want him as your spouse and you spare your time for Joochan guy and not for him. He said you treated him unfairly. He also mentioned about you and your mom got angry over him," Jangjun sighed. "He didn't tell me in detail, but he was confused. I can feel it."_ _

__Jibeom was stunned. It wasn't a new information for him. His spouse had mentioned about the issue long time ago, and occasionally share his worries about his mom. But he actually had never thought that it would be serious like this. He felt that he had assured Jaehyun so many times that it's not true that his mom dislike Jaehyun, and Jaehyun had never shown any weird signs before this. He felt like a fail husband. "Abonim, I don't have no idea why Jaehyun feels that way, but I assure you Joochan is just a friend. He's a childhood friend of mine, and my mom adores him a lot. But it doesn't mean that he wants Joochan to be my partner. Joochan is just like my brother. There was misunderstanding. And I know I'm not completely innocent, but I have no idea because Jaehyun had never told me anything."_ _

__"I know," Jangjun comforted his son in law. "Jaehyun tends to keep things for himself, but.. I want to ask you something.."_ _

__Jibeom looked up to see his father in law. "What is it abonim?"_ _

__"Are you sure your mom have no problem with Jaehyun ?"_ _

__Jibeom shook his head. "My mom might not the most friendliest people, and I know he still can't warm up completely towards Jaehyun, and there were some arguments. But I'm sure my mom doesn't hate Jaehyun, even more wanting another partner for me. In fact, he's so worried for Jaehyun. He asked about Jaehyun every day, and he regretted he scolded Jaehyun before. Abonim, please let me meet Jaehyun, I need to clear the misunderstanding."_ _

__"Wait-"_ _

__Suddenly there was a sound of door barged open and soon Jaehyun was standing in his pajama and disheveled hair. He looked at his husband with an unhappy frown. Jibeom stood up and wanted to walk to his spouse, but immediately stopped when he saw Jaehyun's expression._ _

__"What are you doing here?"_ _

__"Babe, we seriously need to talk."_ _

__"I don't want to talk to you."_ _

__"I called him to come," Jangjun stepped in. "It's better to solve this as soon as possible. Talk to him."_ _

__"So you come because dad told you to?" Jaehyun scowled. "Then don't bother to come!"_ _

__"Jaehyun!" Jibeom said incredulously. "I wanted to come since 3 days ago! But you forbid me and I'm worried you'll be unhappy! You turned your phone off, you didn't want to even talk to me, to see me. What am I supposed to do?"_ _

__"So not it's my fault? Yes, you're right, I don't want to see you, so go away!"_ _

__"Jaehyun!" Jangjun's voice boomed inside the room and suddenly it became quiet. Jangjun didn't think Jaehyun was making any sense. He tried to hold in because he knew his son's condition, but he couldn't help it anymore._ _

__"I know it's hard for you, but you listened what the doctor said, you might not thinking straight right now. I just don't want you to regret this. Please. I've talked with Jibeom, I think you should too."_ _

__"Please tell me what happened with you?" Jibeom sent his spouse a pleading look. "What did doctor say? Oh god, you're not having serious disease right?"_ _

__Jibeom held Jaehyun's arms tightly, but the later tried to shrug him off, refusing to look at him in the eye._ _

__"Babe, don't scare me. What the hell is happening with you?"_ _

__Jangjun watched from the side in frustration, wanting to smack his son's head. He really couldn't understand him. His late wife didn't have this nasty mood swing when she had Jaehyun. Everything was normal. Doctor said Jaehyun's case might be triggered by depressing situation, and it was possible to happen. But still, he couldn't understand how his son could be so stupid._ _

__"Just tell him about the baby!" He snapped, and immediately the room turned silent again. Jangjun sighed, half feeling good that he finally said it out loud, but also apologetic because it was supposed to be Jaehyun who should tell Jibeom about the news._ _

__"W-what baby?"_ _

__"It's our baby, idiot!" Jaehyun shouted and pushed his husband away, but Jibeom was fast, he caught Jaehyun in his arms again, eyes sparkling._ _

__"Are you saying we're going to have baby?"_ _

__Jaehyun was still frowning but nodded nonetheless._ _

__Jibeom's eyes lit up like Christmas light as he scoop Jaehyun into his arms. "We're going to be parents!"_ _

__Jangjun silently saw how his son in law kissed his son, and how his son looked reluctant but couldn't resist it. He looked at them sourly and pushed Jibeom away from Jaehyun. "Sorry for breaking your sweet moment, but I don't think it's appropriate to show that in front of me."_ _

__Jibeom, still smiling wide, didn't look ashamed at all. "I'm so happy, abonim," Then he turned to his spouse. "But why didn't you tell me?"_ _

__".."_ _

__"You didn't plan to hide this from me aren't you?" Jibeom suddenly turned exasperated as if he knew what Jaehyun was thinking. "Babe, we fought, but you know I love you right? And I love our baby."_ _

__"He only found out when we came back here," Jangjun spoke for his son. "And he needed time."_ _

__Jibeom kept quiet, accepting the explanation. Jangjun sighed in relief. "I'll go out and take a walk, you better talk and solve this problem. Jibeom, come with me for a while."_ _

__He went out from the apartment, Jibeom was following obediently and closed the door behind him._ _

__"Jaehyun was diagnosed with early stage of pregnancy depression," He straightforwardly said._ _

__"He.. He what?" Jibeom stared back in shock._ _

__"It's not dangerous," He recalled what the doctor said. "But he's emotionally unstable, and that's probably he acts stupid and irrational. Looks like he has prejudice against you and your mother. Please try understand him, and take care of his feeling."_ _

__"B-but.. how? I mean… depression?"_ _

__"Some people can have that.. but unpleasant situations during pregnancy can trigger that so..," He felt hesitant to say it, bit for the sake of his son.. "Listen, I believe Jaehyun would be fine with you, but for your mother.. Jaehyun told me once he's scared of your mother. I know Sungyoon-sshi is a very strict person, but can you talk to your mother?"_ _

__"…"_ _

__"Jibeomah.."_ _

__"My mom.. Believe me he doesn't have ill intention."_ _

__Jangjun sighed. "I know. But you see.. I think pregnancy had made Jaehyun sensitive, and especially he had fear of your mom, it would be hard to talk to him. Maybe you can explain to your mother, ask her to soften up, at least until your child is born."_ _

__"… I understand abonim."_ _

__"I just want you to know, I didn't mean to offend your or your mom," Jangjun said carefully. "But I also want to make sure that my child is in good hands."_ _

__"You didn't offend me at all, abonim," Jibeom quickly said, then his head dropped low. "I'm sorry.. For not being able to take care of Jaehyun."_ _

__Jangjun nodded. "As long as it ends well. I believe through all of this, Jaehyun will be tougher." He patted Jibeom's arm. "Please stay with him for a while. Call me if something happen."_ _

__*****_ _

__Jaehyun was sitting on the couch, twirling his fingers absentmindedly. Jibeom suddenly realized that the shirt Jaehyun was wearing was his, an old shirt he thought he'd lost. The sight made him smiled. Slowly, he approached his spouse and put his hand on Jaehyun's stomach. It was unnoticeable before, but he could feel the hard little bump over there. It felt like a miracle. It made him smile so wide._ _

__"How old is the baby?"_ _

__Jaehyun didn't look at him, but he felt Jaehyun's body relaxed in his hold._ _

__"9 weeks."_ _

__"9 weeks?"_ _

__"Hm."_ _

__"My little guy," Jibeom cooed. "I can't believe it."_ _

__"Doctor said he's as big as cherry," Jaehyun mumbled while fiddling with his shirt._ _

__"My little cherry," The father-to-be whispered fondly. "Our little cherry."_ _

__Gingerly, Jaehyun brought his hand on top of his husband who was still caressing his stomach with gentle movement. Jibeom turned his hand and clasped their fingers together._ _

__"I'm so happy, I'm really.. really happy," He kissed Jaehyun's cheek, snuggling his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, cradling the older man close. "Thank you so much for this."_ _

__Jaehyun let out a shaky breath. "I.. I'm happy too.. but.."_ _

__Jibeom immediately stood straight and held Jaehyun's face so their eyes met. "Babe, I'm sorry, I truly am. If only I know.. But you have to know.. I love you. You can share anything to me, tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. Let me understand you so I can protect you."_ _

__Jaehyun's lips quivered. "I'm sorry.. for making you worried. I was upset, I.. I can't think about anything else except that I'm upset. I can understand that you and omonim were angry."_ _

__"We're angry because we're too worried," Jibeom quickly said. "But it's fine.. It's fine.. the most important thing is you're okay."_ _

__"Omonim must be still angry right?" The thought of his mother in law made his heartbeat quickened. Fresh tears flowed from his eyes. "He must have hated me right now."_ _

__"He's not angry anymore, believe me," Jibeom urgently said, suddenly feeling scared that Jaehyun would have another breakdown. "He's actually worried about you. He asked me everyday about you."_ _

__"You must be lying to make me feel better," Jaehyun's eyes were red and tears kept on flowing, but quickly wiped by his husband's fingers. "He said I'm a bad influence to you."_ _

__"Oh god, no," Jibeom was exasperated. "Mom was angry, and he didn't mean it. He told me, I'm not lying. Babe, you know mom is a cold person, but he's fond of you, trust me."_ _

__"I tried and tried, but I can't make him like me," The older cried like a child. Fat tears rolled out from his eyes. "I can't make him laugh like Joochan did. I'm just a sore thumb-"_ _

__"Babe, you're not a sore thumb," Jibeom groaned, thinking hard how to comfort his husband. "Joochan is like his own son. We're like siblings, he spent a lot of time with Joochan that's why they're close. But it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean he prefers Joochan than you. Mom just.. just need time. It can take years for him to open up to people. And listen to me.. There's nothing between me an Joochan. I was wrong, I should have spend more time with you, I should have done better, and no words can describe the regret I feel right now. And mom too.. I can guarantee you he doesn't have the slightest thought about wanting Joochan to replace you. I mean.. Mom asked me to introduce Joochan to my friends. Mom would never. Ever. Think of pairing Joochan and me."_ _

__Jaehyun didn't look really convinced but he seemed calmed down. "B-but.. Omonim.."_ _

__"Trust me," Jibeom pressed on. "He doesn't hate you, not even a bit. I don't know how to convince you. Just trust me, okay?"_ _

__"I was rude to him too," Jaehyun's body shook remembering his bad memories with his mother in law. "He was right, I walked away from him- He called me, but I ignored him.."_ _

__"Please don't think about it anymore," Jibeom pressed a kiss on his spouse's lips to stop his rambling. "I'll talk to mom."_ _

__"Jibeom, you can't," Jaehyun shook his head frantically. "Omonim will be upset."_ _

__"I know, I know, don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Jibeom tried to convince the other. "Just leave it to me and don't think worry about anything okay? Oh god, I'm so sorry babe," He sighed deeply. "I have never been a good husband, didn't I? I failed to protect you, I failed to make you happy."_ _

__"You're the best thing happened to me," Jaehyun pulled his husband into a tight hug. Feeling Jibeom's body pressed to him, holding him, made him felt assured and safe. "I love you, Jibeom."_ _

__Jibeom pulled away, "I love you too. So freaking much." He threw repeated short kisses on Jaehyun's lips, successfully making the older giggled. His smile turned wide. "I miss you pretty smile."_ _

__Another kiss._ _

__"I miss the sound of your laughter."_ _

__Another kiss._ _

__"I miss to kiss you like this."_ _

__Jaehyun shocked him when the older pushed him until his back hitting the back of the couch, straddled him, and kissed him deep._ _

__When they pulled out, Jaehyun was smiling sweetly, making him feel relieved. Jibeom pushed back the stray hair stuck on his husband's forehead, his lips stretched into a soft sad smile._ _

__"It must be hard on you, I'm sorry I made it even harder."_ _

__Jaehyun pouted. "Stop saying things like that," The man was evidently not pleased with the statement and buried his head on his husband's shoulder, hugging him like a baby koala._ _

__Jibeom let out a deep breath, felt sorry for Jaehyun, and yet happy. "I still can't believe we'll be parents, I'll have another baby," He patted Jaehyun's butt softly like he's lulling a baby to sleep. Jaehyun snuggled closer._ _

__"Can we be good parents?" Jaehyun's voice was laced with sentiments._ _

__"Of course," He murmured against Jaehyun's head. "We'll raise him with love and he'll grow up healthy and strong."_ _

__"A baby girl would be cute," Jibeom heard his husband murmured and he grinned, imagining a baby girl as cute as Jaehyun._ _

__"Whether it's a boy or a girl, it's alright for me."_ _

__They cuddled in silence, listening to each other's heartbeat, feeling their bodies touched in a sweet reunion after separating for a few days._ _

__"Will you come back to Busan today?" Jaehyun asked out of the blue._ _

__"I can stay for tonight, if your dad allow me."_ _

__Jaehyun held him tighter. "Of course he'll allow you. But.. omonim.."_ _

__Jibeom looked up at the ceiling, conflicted. It hurt to know 2 people he loved the most were not in a good term. He knew Jaehyun would be reluctant to go back, and he understood. In the other hand, he also could understand his mother. Sungyoon indeed didn't treat Jaehyun warmly, but that's the way he is, and he knew his mother, he won't even try to hurt Jaehyun. He needed to talk to his mother, but it won't be a pleasant conversation. He would have to hurt his mother._ _

__"No need to worry about that, I'll handle it."_ _

__Jaehyun weakly straightened up and looked at him in they eye. The hesitation and worry was back. "How?" Jaehyun asked with a small voice. "I don't want you and omonim to argue because of me."_ _

__Despite his worries, Jibeom smiled and playfully flicked Jaehyun's head. "Silly. I said you don't need to worry about anything, okay."_ _

__What Jibeom didn't expect was his husband started to tear up again. "Hey.. Hey.. Why are you crying? Do you feel hurt somewhere?"_ _

__"I'm sorry your mom can't like me and sorry for causing this problem."_ _

__Jibrom's grimaced. Jaehyun wasn't someone who easily cry. This must be what his father in law meant with severe mood swing. He hated that Jaehyun had to feel that way._ _

__"For one more time, I tell you, mom likes you," He said slowly, hoping his words would sink into Jaehyun's mind. "He just doesn't know how to express it."_ _

__Jaehyun wasn't convinced. "I… I don't think I can meet omonim.. Not yet.."_ _

__"I know," Jibeom said softly. "And I understand. You can stay here, and I'll visit you as often as possible. I promise."_ _

__"Your work.." Jaehyun hesitantly said. "You don't have to-"_ _

__"I want to," He assured his husband. "I would make time for you.. and our baby."_ _

__"Jibeom," Jaehyun argued. "I.. You don't have to, you'll tire yourself out. I promise.. I'll go back.. Soon.. I just.. I need time."_ _

__"Babe, it's fine, really," He smiled to let Jaehyun know that he understood. "Just take your time.. But you have to know. Mom doesn't hate you. Please trust me this time."_ _

__Jaehyun smiled although it's a forced one. Deep down he knew his mother in law was a nice person, but he couldn't shake out the feeling that the man didn't welcome his presence._ _

__*****_ _

__"How is he?" Sungyoon hesitantly asked. Jibeom looked tired and troubled as he stepped inside the house. Sungyoon felt something uncomfortable in his chest._ _

__"Mom," Jibeom finally talked, and from his son's face, Sungyoon knew something bad had happened._ _

__"Jaehyun is okay right? He's not having serious illness?"_ _

__Jibeom gave him a small smile and sat straight. "Mom," Jibeom took his mom's hands. "Me and Jaehyun.. We.. We're going to be parents. You'll have a grandchild."_ _

__Sungyoon blinked. The new information needed time to be processed, but then suddenly it clicked in his mind. Jaehyun's weird behavior, Jaehyun non feeling well, the vomiting.. his mouth was opened, but he suddenly loss at words._ _

__"J-Jibeom.."_ _

__Jibeom grinned and hugged his mom. "I'm so happy, mom. I've been waiting for this."_ _

__Sungyoon found himself smiling from ear to ear. It was still hard to believe. He had been dreaming to have grandchild, Jibeom's child, but it's so sudden, the news came in unexpected time. He felt his eyes turned teary._ _

__"Congratulations, Jibeom-ah. Mom.. Mom is very happy too," He pulled back and took his son's face with his hands. "I can't believe you'll be a father. You'll be a great father, I'm sure of it."_ _

__"Mom.."_ _

__"But is Jaehyun alright?" Suddenly he remembered the horrible vomiting the day his son in law left for Seoul. "He vomited quite bad. What did the doctor say? Is it normal?"_ _

__The question sent Jibeom back to the problem. He chewed his lips, he had been thinking about this on the way back here, and he really couldn't think of any more choices that won't hurt either Jaehyun or his mom. He loved his mother so much, but Jaehyun was also with his child.._ _

__"Mom," He sighed shakily. "I.. I'm thinking of moving out," He said without looking at his mom's face. "I've been thinking about this.. It's not that I'm leaving you.."_ _

__He finally raised his head and the sight of his mom broke his heart. Sungyoon didn't look angry or anything. He looked calm instead. But the calmness made him worried. He knew clearly how his mom loved to have him back in the house._ _

__"Abonim said Jaehyun in early stage of pregnancy depression," He finally admitted the truth. It would hurt his mom, but he hoped his mom would understand. His mom deserved to know the truth._ _

__"De-depression?"_ _

__This time his mom looked stunned. He nodded grimly. "Doctor said… It can be triggered by unpleasant situation he's in," He carefully said. "I think Jaehyun.. need some space.. for the meantime."_ _

__"It is.." Sungyoon trailed off. "Because of me?"_ _

__Jibeom didn't answer, but the silence itself was the answer._ _

__"I see.."_ _

__"Mom, it's not like that," Jibeom quickly said, "Jaehyun has a quite severe mood swing, I was there to witness it, even abonim shouted at Jaehyun once or twice, and it's not completely your fault-"_ _

__"Jibeommie," Sungyoon let out a forced smile. "It's okay, I get it. I understand.. But Jibeom.. you know I don't mean to-"_ _

__"Mom, I know.. I know.."_ _

__"You know it's not that I don't like Jaehyun. I like him. But I couldn't bring myself to.."_ _

__Jibeom squeezed his mom's hand. "I know, mom, trust me, I know."_ _

__"Ironic isn't it," Sungyoon smiled bitterly. "I hate your grandma, but now I've become like her."_ _

__It hurt Jibeom to hear that from his mom's mouth. He might be young at that time, but he vaguely remembered how his mom cried in silence, but pretend he's okay in front of his grandmother, listening and accepting the old woman's nagging. His mother had never said anything to him until years after his grandmother passed away, he hadn't noticed how hard his mother's life, living in one roof with his grandmother._ _

__"You're not like that," He emphasized his words. "You're much better than he. Jaehyun.. He doesn't hate you, he's just afraid that you hate him, and he's jealous that you're so friendly with Joochan. I guess his insecurities made him angry. But I know him, mom, he's just worried that you won't accept him."_ _

__Sungyoon sighed sadly. It made him feel guiltier. The past events ran through his mind. He really had tried to warm up to Jaehyun. Jaehyun had always been a good boy, and it was weird and sad when slowly, Jaehyun kept distance with him. He talked a lot about Joochan because his son in law seemed to like him, and he thought by bringing up Joochan, he could actually have conversation with his son in law. He cooked healthy food and asked Jaehyun to have a jog with him because his son in law seemed unenergized in the last few days. He thought he has done enough._ _

__But then the words he said to his son in law in the past rang in his ears. He's a prideful man, and it was awkward to suddenly change his attitude towards Jaehyun. He covered his worries with insults, he spoke with cold tone, and he scolded Jaehyun for his attitude. Now he knew that Jaehyun was expecting, he understood. He himself had felt how it was to have emotional instability during pregnancy, he knew how hard it was._ _

__And because his pride, he had made Jibeom sad._ _

__He looked at Jibeom. His son look worried and sad and tired, and it was because of him. He felt like he should make it right._ _

__"Should.. I talk to Jaehyun?"_ _

__Jibeom looked unsure. "I don't know, mom.. I'm worried.. Maybe.. Just look how he's doing for a few days.."_ _

__Sungyoon nodded. They were silent for a while, both were occupied with their own thoughts._ _

__"About the house," Sungyoon said, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."_ _

__Jibeom looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"_ _

__"I.. I actually have been eyeing a house. It's nearer to the city, and there'll build a road soon, so it's easier for you to go to work," Sungyoon admitted. He didn't lie, he liked the house. It's new, and pretty, and he had thought of buying more modern furniture. He planned to move there, the three of them, but it looked like he should stay._ _

__"Mom! You've never told me before," Jibeom exclaimed in disbelieve. "You bought a house?"_ _

__"Yes," He confirmed. "I've just completed the payment last week. It's a new house, you and Jaehyun must have liked it."_ _

__Jibeom felt with guilt and uneasiness. He felt like dumping his own mother, who had done so much for him. But in the other hand, he understood Jaehyun. He was torn in the middle._ _

__As if knowing his inner turmoil, his mom patted him. "Stop pouting like a kid," The man tried to lighten the mood although it didn't really work. "You're going to be a father soon. You'll have a new family so maybe it's really time for you to move out and stand on your own."_ _

__Jibeom sighed tiredly and hugged his mom. "Mom, thank you so much. I will visit you often I promise. And Jaehyun too, after he feels better."_ _

__Sungyon smiled, feeling how his son loved him._ _

__"Silly boy. I'm perfectly fine here. I've been here for years. Don't worry about me okay."_ _

__*****_ _

__Jaehyun watched his husband slept soundly on his bed. He had just went to bathroom for a while after dinner, and when he came out, Jibeom had been snoring. Apparently his husband had fallen asleep right away after his head hit the pillow._ _

__He climbed to the bed, sweeping Jibeom's fringe which fell on his face. Jibeom must have felt very tired, Jaehyun felt guilty. He had told Jibeom he didn't need to come to Seoul often, but his husband had came to Seoul at least 2 times a week lately._ _

__Jibeom stirred awake as Jaehyun stroke his hair. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Having to travel back and forth from Busan to Seoul had drained his energy. He had delegated some work to his employees, but his body was tired. He smiled, nonetheless when Jaehyun hovered on top of him._ _

__"Hey," He straightened up and put his weight on his elbows. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. What do you want to do? Watch movies?"_ _

__Jaehyun frowned. Jibeom had coddled him too much._ _

__"Jibeom.." He twirled the bedsheet. He'd been thinking about this. It's been 3 months. Although he's still scared to go back, but he felt like he'd been too selfish. Whatever happened, he's married to Jibeom, and it wouldn't be fair for his husband to do whatever he wanted. He felt obligated to go back to Busan._ _

__"Hm?" Jibeom patted his head. "What's wrong?"_ _

__Jaehyun sighed, "Let's go back to Busan."_ _

__Jibeom was stunned for a while but a while later his face softened. "Are you sure? I mean.. You can stay here a bit longer, until you feel better."_ _

__He won't ever ready unless he forced himself to. "I'm sure."_ _

__Jibeom noticed the slight wavering in his tone. He smiles and gives a massage on Jaehyun's nape. "Don't force yourself, babe. Just take your time."_ _

__"Why do I feel that you don't want me to go back?"_ _

__Jibeom laughed softly. "No, not at all, I just don't want you to feel pressured. It's not good for your health."_ _

__"I can handle this," Jaehyun said, half convincing himself._ _

__"Babe," Jibeom started, "Actually.. I've talked with mom, and he agreed.. We'll move out."_ _

__There was 2 heartbeats of silence before Jaehyun reacted. "Move out?"_ _

__Jibeom nodded. "I've explained your situation, and he understand, really. And he had secretly purchased the house."_ _

__"Omonim… agreed?"_ _

__"Yes, he agreed," He tried to convince Jaehyun. "Babe, mom feels sorry, he really did. He's worried for you, and he readily agreed about us moving out. He even told me he'll arrange everything."_ _

__Jaehyun's breath quickened. He still couldn't believe his husband. "Omonim won't.. No, he likes to have you in the house."_ _

__"Babe," Jibeom sat up, holding his husband's hands. "You have to believe me, mom doesn't any ounce of malicious thought about you. Mom.. He also had a hard time with grandma. I've never told you this but, mom had 2 miscarriages before me and grandma told her off, saying he's bringing bad luck and all."_ _

__Jaehyun gaped at the story, it's his first time hearing about that._ _

__"Even after he had me, he couldn't bear another child, and it haunted him, that's why he treats me very special. And.. You know grandma is very old style and she expected mom to be a flawless wife for dad. Mom hated grandma, but he feared of her. Living with grandma for years, I think the mindset had stuck with him. Mom might not be able to tell you with his own mouth, but he's sorry. He feels bad for all he had done to you.”_ _

__Jaehyun blinked back his tears. Talking about Sungyoon reminded him of the hard times he had with his mother in law. He sympathized Sungyoon, knowing he had hard times as well, but he's still scared with possibilities that Sungyoon was still harboring ill feeling towards him, especially after he made a scene a few months ago._ _

__"Jibeom, you shouldn't.. You can't move out.."_ _

__Jibeom frowned at his husband's words. "It's me who suggested to move out, and mom agree, without persuasion. He understand and readily agreed."_ _

__"But omonim is not happy.."_ _

__"Babe," Jibeom sighed. "Mom is my family, but you're my family too. Especially now that we're expecting our child.. I don't want to risk you, okay. Let's just move out, and we can visit mom once in a while."_ _

__"Jibeom.. I don't think we should-"_ _

__Jibeom could hear and see the tremble on his husband's body. His heart clenched in guilt as he wrapped the thin body into his arms. "Babe, it's my decision and we've talked about it. You don't have to worry at all. Mom has bought the house and we're in the process of filling the house."_ _

__"But, Jibeom-"_ _

__"Babe, I know what I'm doing. It's going to be okay."_ _

__*****_ _

__Jaehyun felt his body covered in cold sweat unreasonably. His husband was sitting beside him as they sat inside the car. It reminded him of the time they moved to Busan, and this time the only difference was the season. It's going to be winter very soon. The fields were in a gloomy brownish color, and the trees shed its leaves._ _

__Jibeom was sleeping, but the man was holding his hand tightly as if giving him strength. He knew how tired Jibeom must be, and it saddened him that he was the reason of it. However, his selfish self hoped that Jibeom would wake up soon and distract him from the fear he's holding in. Their clasped hands helped to calm him down, but his heart was still beating fast in his chest. He didn't know the exact location of their new house, and it set him on edge because their van can stop anytime soon._ _

__When the car swerved a bit because of the bumpy road, Jibeom jumped awake, rubbing his tired eyes._ _

__"Where are we?" Jibeom mumbled, looking around his surrounding. "Oh, we're near."_ _

__His husband's last words made Jaehyun's stomach churned. He felt like going back to Seoul. Silently, he fiddled with fingers, trying to vent out his nervousness. Jibeom's hand stopped him._ _

__"Don't worry."_ _

__Jibeom could see his husband's eyes getting wet and his gut clenched._ _

__"Relax, it's okay. It's going to be fine. I'm here beside you. There's nothing to worry about."_ _

__His hand sneaked to put a protective touch on his husband's stomach, rubbing in a calming manner. Jaehyun felt his shoulders relaxed. He knew Jibeom was in difficult position, so he forced himself to smile._ _

__Sungyoon walked out from the house when they stepped out from the car. The man silently walked towards them as they bid goodbye to the driver. Jaehyun felt Jibeom took his hand and held it tight, he's grateful for that._ _

__Sungyoon welcomed them with small careful smile, the man acted like they're only acquaintance. The man hugged Jibrom then looked at him. Jaehyun bit his lips in worry._ _

__"Omonim," He greeted with a small voice._ _

__"How are you?" Sungyoon asked, his eyes lingered for a while on his son in law's stomach. The small bump was covered with huge sweaters that it's barely seen. "Have you been well."_ _

__"I'm fine, omonim."_ _

__"Good." Sungyoon said softly. He looked at his son who was watching them in worry, and sighed. "Let's get in, it's very cold outside. Jibeom, bring the luggage in."_ _

__Jibeom silently nodded at his husband, signaling Jaehyun to follow his mom inside. Reluctantly, Jaehyun felt Jibeom's hand go and followed Sungyoon. His eyes roamed at the new house. It's around the same size as Sungyoon's house, but definitely newer, more modern and prettier. The pastel color of the wall gave off a warm feeling. As he stepped inside, he was surprised to find out the house was fully furnished. A big screen TV was hung on the wall, opposite to a cream colored sofa. A new model of fridge peeked out from the kitchen. Jaehyun watched in awe. The interior was just like a house in Seoul._ _

__"Sit down, I'll prepare some snacks."_ _

__He looked at his mother in law who talked without looking at him, and went to the kitchen instead. Jibeom came in, dragging his luggage and left it behind the sofa._ _

__"Do you like it?" Jibeom was smiling, and his cheeks red from cold weather._ _

__For a while, Jaehyun was loss at words. The house was pretty, but it would be unfair if they stayed there while Sungyoon stayed in the old house._ _

__"I.. I like it.."_ _

__Jibeom chuckled and tugged Jaehyun's coat. "Take off your coat."_ _

__Jaehyun let his husband take off his coat and hung it on the hanger near the entrance door. He sat down, still glancing around, observing each details. From where he's sitting, he could take a glimpse of the kitchen, and his eyes widened at the fancy stove and oven. Jibeom said it was Sungyoon who arranged the furniture, but it's impossible. Sungyoon was very traditional and didn't like to use modern things._ _

__Sungyoon came in a while later, carrying a tray of steamed sweet potatoes and hot tea._ _

__"Eat this, you must be hungry," Sungyoon said, busying himself with pouring the into small teacups._ _

__The atmosphere was stiff. Jaehyun still remembered his last encounter with Sungyoon, which was unpleasant at all. Luckily, Jibeom's bubbliness made it less awkward._ _

__"Sweat potato!" Jibeom's eyes shone as he grabbed a piece of sweet potato but ended up juggling it with his hands while whining "hot"._ _

__"Be careful," Sungyoon said, but didn't comment any more._ _

__Jibeom grinned sheepishly, but carefully blew the steam and took a small piece and offered it to his husband. Jaehyun worriedly eyed Sungyoon, but the mother in law didn't look at him, so he ate it. It led to Jibeom feeding him and ignoring his complain that he could eat on his own._ _

__"So.. Congratulations."_ _

__It was awkward. Sungyoon definitely was holding himself back. There's a brief thought that he hoped Sungyoon would act like his normal self, a cold and snappy one._ _

__"Thank you, omonim."_ _

__"How many weeks? It's barely shown."_ _

__"Twenty two weeks," Jibeom answered with a toothy smile. He placed his hand on top of his husband's stomach. "It's started to show clearly but Jaehyun's wearing oversized sweaters."_ _

__Sungyoon nodded, once in a while glancing at his son in law. "Is everything fine?"_ _

__"Yes," Jaehyun said. "Everything's good, omonim."_ _

__"That's a relief," Sungyoon muttered quietly. There were a lot of things he wanted to ask and say, but for some reason he's afraid he'll offend Jaehyun with his words. He decided just to go straight to the point._ _

__"I've filled the fridge with side dishes and some food so you just need to reheat for dinner. And I've asked Kim's son to help around, Donghyun will come here after school to help with the cleaning."_ _

__"Donghyun?" Jibeom widened his eyes in surprise. "And he agreed?"_ _

__"I gave him pocket money in exchange of course," Sungyoon responded lightly._ _

__Jaehyun had met Donghyun a few times before, a junior school boy with small eyes and cute smile, but snarky. He didn't mind at all having Donghyun around, and it touched him how Sungyoon had arranged this. It was also a surprise. The Sungyoon he knew, would insist that pregnancy is not a disease and being pregnant doesn't mean that he's incapable to do house chores like usual._ _

__One thing popped out in his mind: What did Jibeom tell his mom that he changed like this?"_ _

__"Omonim," He hesitantly spoke out. It still felt surreal and maybe Sungyoon was just testing him. "Thank you so much, but for the meantime I think I still can do things on my own."_ _

__His breath hitched as Sungyoon glanced at him._ _

__"It's better to have someone around especially Jibeom is working for the whole day and you're alone at home."_ _

__"Mom is right," Jibeom told his husband. "Let Donghyun come and help. Or just let him accompany you," He then looked at his mom. "Thanks mom, but for Donghyun's allowance, let me pay for it."_ _

__"Alright."_ _

__It didn't seem right that Sungyoon easily agreed to anything without complain._ _

__"Then I'll go home now."_ _

__"You're going home now?" Jibeom asked. "At least have dinner together with us."_ _

__"It's better to leave before the sky goes dark," Sungyoon reasoned out._ _

__"Come on, I'll take you home later," Jibeom tried persuaded, and Jaehyun felt he needed to convince his mother in law as well. Despite the awkward situation, it would be no manner if he just let Sungyon go home after all the man had done with their house._ _

__"Jibeom is right omonim, let's have dinner together."_ _

__He didn't expect Sungyoon to smile at him._ _

__"I still have a lot to do at home," The man stood up, made his way to the door, and began to wear his coat and scarf. Jaehyun and Jibeom followed him._ _

__"I'll send you home," Jibeom quickly said, and turned his head to his husband, "I'll be back soon."_ _

__Jaehyun nodded, but Sungyoon stopped Jibeom from wearing his coat. "I've lived here for 60 years, I know the way home."_ _

__Jibeom sighed. "It's getting dark and it's cold. I'll drive you home."_ _

__"I can walk home on my own," Sungyoon insisted. "Just go inside and unpack your things."_ _

__The man went out from the door, walking away while waving uncaringly. Jaehyun watched his husband ran to Sungyoon, and they talked briefly before Sungyoon left and Jibeom walked back to the house._ _

__"Is it okay like this?"_ _

__Jibeom smiled and ushered his worried husband back into the house. "That's what mom wants. Let him be. He can be stubborn."_ _

__Jaehyun sighed. "It doesn't feel right."_ _

__"Don't worry, I'll call him later to check on him."_ _

__Jibeom felt relief. Although Jaehyun and his mom were still awkward, at least both of them didn't show any trace of dislike towards each other. He knew his mom had held back a lot. It showed from how nonchalant the man was when they're talking about the baby. He knew how excited his mom was about the baby. And Jaehyun too, seemed to have lost the anger towards his mom, and worried about his mom instead. He hugged his husband affectionately, silently thank Jaehyun for worrying about his mom. Jaehyun relaxed and leaned towards him._ _

__"Babe.."_ _

__Jaehyun peeked from his shoulder, muttering a soft 'hm?'._ _

__He cupped his husband's face, giggled a bit looking at Jaehyun's scrunched face. He didn't know why, he suddenly felt emotional._ _

__"Thank you so much."_ _

__Jaehyun's face softened, a small smile appeared. "For what?"_ _

__"For everything."_ _

__*****_ _

__Jaehyun sat on the table, listing things he still needed to buy for welcoming the baby. So far they had covered them all. The time for labor was getting near. Based on the doctor's prediction, the baby would be born 2 weeks later. He and Jibeom would go to Busan next week so it'll be easier in case he'll have early labor. His father would be there, and Sungyoon.. He hadn't personally talked with Sungyoon about that matter. It's been bugging his mind lately._ _

__He had learnt that gossips had spread out. It's not weird since the village was small. It's very uncomfortable to get stares from people when he went to market. People had never confronted him, but they eyed him weirdly. Thankfully Donghyun's mom ran a small grocery shop and the kind lady offered to let Donghyun bring groceries when he came over to help with the house chores. He had stopped going out and aside from going out with Jibeom, he just stayed at home._ _

__A cup of warm tea accompanying him. It's almost 2, Donghyun should have come, but they boy texted him that he needed to go somewhere first. He had chicken soup ready, which he would reheat later for Donghyun. Donghyun usually had had lunch before he came, but the boy had never refused to have a small portion of meal. Jaehyun smiled to himself, it felt like he's having a son already._ _

__"Hyung," Donghyun arrived around 2.15, bundled up in thick coat and holding a big bag. "I'm sorry I'm late."_ _

__"It's okay, no need to hurry. What's that?" He eyed the big bag curiously._ _

__Donghyun struggled to lift the bag and Jaehyun immediately rushed to help the boy to put it on the dining table._ _

__"It's from Sungyoon ahjusshi," Donghyun huffed and rubbing his tired arms. "Ahh, it's so heavy."_ _

__Jaehyun checked the content of the bag and found boxes of food and side dishes. He bit his lips. Sungyoon had been sending food ever since he moved into the house. Most of the time Sungyoon would come on his own, riding his old car, to give him the food and helped him prepare for lunch, then went back home. The man had never stayed for long. They would talk for a bit, but nothing much._ _

__This time, the food was plenty, more than usual._ _

__"Thank you," He thanked the boy. "It must be heavy. Rest for a while, drink water, I'll reheat some food."_ _

__"Thanks hyung," Donghyun put his butt on the dining chair, pouring himself a glass of water and gulped it down greedily. Jaehyun was busying himself with the soup and side dishes for Donghyun._ _

__"It's so cold outside. No wonder Sungyoon ahjussi catch a cold."_ _

__Donghyun's words made Jaehyun's eyes perked out. "Omonim is sick?"_ _

__Donghyun was looking at him weirdly. "Oh, hyung, you don't know?"_ _

__"No," He left the stove and sat opposite of the boy. "Is he fine?"_ _

__"I don't know," Donghyun shrugged. "Not too severe I think. His voice is a bit hoarse and he's wearing thick coat inside the house, but other than that.. He looks okay."_ _

__Jaehyun fiddled with his fingers. Their old house had heater, but it didn't really able to keep themselves warm during winter. Sungyoon was sick, it's probably why he asked Donghyun to bring food. He was considering to call Jibeom when suddenly Donghyun shrieked while pointing at the stove._ _

__"Ah, hyung! The soup is boiling!"_ _

__Jaehyun gasped, but Donghyun was faster. The boy turned off the stove and checked the content._ _

__"Thanks god it's not burning, but the soup thickened," Donghyun sighed then frowned at him. "Hyung, you should be careful. It's very dangerous, what if you burn the stove, the house, and what if it explodes!"_ _

__Donghyun nagged at usual. The boy kept on nagging while bringing the pot to the table and dig in. But Jaehyun didn't pay any heed. He's thinking about Sungyoon, and thought that he should paid the man a visit._ _

__*****_ _

__Jaehyun tightened his jacket around his body. The weather was quite cold so he put another thick scarf around his neck and a pair of boots. His mood was not really good. Apparently Jibeom knew that Sungyoon had a nasty cold since a few days ago but didn't tell him. Jaehyun thought it's ridiculous that Jibeom didn't tell him. Sungyoon would think he's an ignorant son in law. They fought a bit last night and ended up with Jibeom apologizing to him even until that morning._ _

__He had made some soup for Sungyoon. He was stressing out about the soup earlier, he didn't get the taste he really wanted, but at least it would be decent. It would be impolite to come without bringing anything, and he could only think of making a warm soup for his mother in law._ _

__He was nervous. It would be his first time since he moved out to visit Sungyoon on his own. He usually would visit during weekends with Jibeom, but he was still mad at Jibeom. He didn't even tell his husband that he'll go to meet Sungyoon._ _

__It's around 30 minutes walk, but since he walked slowly, he arrived 45 minutes later. He met some neighbors along the way, and he noticed how they whispered behind his back. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't help to feel bad._ _

__He was about to knock on the door when he heard Sungyoon's loud voice from inside the house._ _

__"Don't you ever dare to show your face in front of me again!"_ _

__Jaehyun froze in front of the door. Sungyoon sounded so angry, it made him cower although the anger wasn’t directed to him._ _

__"You're still defending your son in law?" Another man's voice which he couldn't recognize boomed from inside. But Jaehyun's heart started to drum as he noticed that they were talking about him._ _

__"Listen, I won't tolerate you talking about my son in law like that!"_ _

__"So what? Did I say wrong? How could he abandon you like this?"_ _

__"How many times I told you it's my decision to stay!"_ _

__"Don't lie. I heard you fought and your son in law running away from home."_ _

__"He's not running away! Stop talking about Jaehyun. Just mind your daughter in law who always targeting handsome guys in the market."_ _

__"What did you say? Youngmi is a filial daughter in law, unlike your son in law!"_ _

__"Jaehyun is the best son in law. He's handsome and diligent and kind. You can't compare him with your bitchy daughter in law."_ _

__"Sungyoon! Watch your mouth!"_ _

__"Watch your own mouth!"_ _

__Jaehyun was still frozen shock on front of the house. His ears were ringing. He couldn't believe Sungyoon fought with someone to defend him. Sungyoon probably praised him to cover their family problem, but even so, hearing Sungyoon praising him for the first time, made his heart ached yet happy. How he wished Sungyoon said that truthfully from his heart._ _

__"Get out! Get out! Don't you ever dare showing your ugly face in front of me!"_ _

__Jaehyun was too lost in his thoughts. He didn't prepare when the door burst open suddenly and harshly. He stumbled back, and came face to face with a shocked Sungyoon and a stranger._ _

__They stared at each other for a while before the man stepped aside and walked away briskly. It didn't take long for Sungyoon to regain his senses. He pulled Jaehyun inside._ _

__"What are you doing here? It's so cold! Are you alone? You should just stay at home."_ _

__Jaehyun followed obediently, but he stopped, standing awkwardly in the middle of living room. It was obvious that Sungyoon probably noticed he had heard their conversation and tried to divert the topic._ _

__"Luckily it's not raining. Ah, you should have brought umbrella, just in case. What's that in the bag? It looks heavy."_ _

__Jaehyun let out a shaky breath. He had just realized he's alone again with Sungyoon. It made him trembled a bit. And since it seemed that Sungyoon would prefer to not talking about the fight earlier, probably just have to pretend he didn't hear anything too._ _

__"I heard from Donghyun you're sick, omonim. I made some food for you," He put the bag on the table and started to take out a pot of soup he cooked. "There's this flu medicine I brought from Seoul. I always drink this when I have flu, maybe you want to try also."_ _

__He felt Sungyoon walked to join him on the table._ _

__"I'm better now, but thank you."_ _

__Jaehyun forced himself to smile. "Have you eaten lunch? If you haven't, I'll reheat this for you."_ _

__"I'll do it," Sungyoon took the soup pot. "You must be tired after a long walk. Sit down."_ _

__Jaehyun nodded, but once Sungyoon disappeared in the kitchen reheat the food, he sat and opened the lid of a lunch box. He had cooked bulgogi too. Everything was prepared nicely on the table when Sungyoon came in and put the pot on the table._ _

__"You cooked all of this?"_ _

__"Yes. But Donghyun is in holiday today, so I called him for help. I hope the food suits your taste."_ _

__Jaehyun realized he talked so formally to his mother in law, but he couldn't help it._ _

__"Have lunch with me," Sungyoon offered him a bowl of rice, which he hesitantly accepted. "The weather is cold. Eat a lot so you won't get sick."_ _

__They ate in silence, but inside, Jaehyun was sitting uncomfortably because on anxiousness. They only thing good thing was Sungyoon ate his food deliciously. The pot that was previously almost full with soup had almost finished, as well as the bulgogi._ _

__"It's delicious," Sungyoon said after he finished his meal. "Your cooking had improved a lot."_ _

__"I.. I'm glad you like it, omonim."_ _

__It's awkward. It's like they're strangers. Jaehyun couldn't even bring himself to look at Sungyoon in the eye._ _

__"I heard from Jibeom that you'll go to city the day after tomorrow."_ _

__"Yes, omonim."_ _

__"Is there something else you need? Baby equipment or something? I can help you get it. It must be hard for you to go shopping an stuffs. I have a lot free time. If you list down what you need I can go to city and get them."_ _

__Jaehyun glanced at his mother in law, who was started to clear up the table. Sungyoon didn't look like he said the offer seriously, but Jaehyun could see from his unfocused gaze that he's expecting the answer. He bit his lips. Sungyoon with his own initiative, had given him a lot of baby stuff, from cribs to wardrobes, clothes, and milk bottles. His mother in law had helped him a lot, and Sungyoon's offer to help him touched him even more._ _

__Jaehyun paused for a while. "Omomin.. Will you be there too? During the labor."_ _

__The thought had been bugging his mind lately. Sungyoon probably would be there for the labor, but after going back to Busan, he had a sense that Sungyoon was like afraid of him, always waiting for his offer and approval. He should be happy that Sungyoon had changed for the better, but it made him feel awkward. It's not supposed to be like this._ _

__Sungyoon turned silent for a while._ _

__"If you want me to come.. I'll be there.."_ _

__Those simple words made his chest ached. Had he been so bad that Sungyoon think he wouldn't want his mother in law to present during his labor? He was thrown back to the time when he threw a fit and left the house, and the recent happening when Sungyoon defended him resulting him to fight with his friend. What was he thinking? He's been such a disappointment._ _

__"O-of course I want.. Omonim.." He couldn't even finish his sentence as suddenly he choked on his own words and started to break down. "Omonim, I'm.. I'm so sorry.. I-"_ _

__Sungyoon was dazed by the sudden outburst from his son in law, but the next second, he moved to hold the crying man. "Jaehyunah.. W-why are you crying?"_ _

__"O-omonim.." Jaehyun clutched Sungyoon's shirt. He felt extremely bad for his mother in law. After he thought of it, he's too childish. No matter how unhappy he was, he shouldn't be impolite to Sungyoon. He's extremely ashamed of his behavior. Sungyoon was probably disappointed and holding himself back since he's expecting a child. Sungyoon must have became object of gossip too. He must have suffered too. "I'm sorry I was wrong. Hit me, punish me, I deserve it, omonim."_ _

__"What are you talking about," Sungyoon felt his voice cracked too. Jaehyun apologizing made him feel bad since he knew he also had his share of fault. "You're rambling."_ _

__"Omonim, I'm sorry," Jaehyun said again. Talking suddenly felt hard. His throat constricting, every time he was going to say something it's like he's going to cry harder. "I'm at fault, I'll do better I promise."_ _

__It was hard for Sungyoon to see Jaehyun breaking down like that. His pride had resulted a drift with Jibeom and Jaehyun. He had lost precious moment waiting for Jaehyun to give birth to his grandchild. The moment Jaehyun blamed himself, Sungyoon started to tear up too._ _

__Sungyoon took a deep breath. He should make things right. "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for make it hard for you. It's not your fault, it's mine," It's hard for him to say that, but once the words came out from his mouth, he felt relieved. "I'm sorry, Jaehyunah."_ _

__Jaehyun looked up, he didn't expect Sungyoon to apologize, and he didn't expect to see tears welling up on Sungyoon's eyes. "Omonim.."_ _

__Sungyoon smiled sadly. "It must be hard to deal with me. But.. I'm thankful you stick by Jibeom's side. Thank you for bearing with me."_ _

__Jaehyun whimpered and hugged Sungyoon tightly. Sungyoon's arms circled around him and it made him cry harder. At first he felt awkward. He had never hugged Sungyoon like this except a light hug during his wedding ceremony. But slowly, it felt good. He's been longing for this. Feeling Sungyoon embraced him softly, he felt loved and accepted._ _

__"I'll do better, omonim, I promise."_ _

__Sungyoon patted Jaehyun's back, finding himself smiling. "You're doing great already, you're doing great."_ _

__They didn't talk a lot, but Sungyoon thought, they don't need to talk much. He had admitted his fault to Jaehyun, and he'll change for better. Starting from himself, he'll make things better. For himself, for Jibeom, for Jaehyun, and for their family._ _

__*****_ _

__Jibeom came in hurry that evening. Sungyoon had just taken shower when Jibeom walked through the door. Sungyoon texted his son earlier that Jaehyun came and asked him to pick Jaehyun in his old house._ _

__"Where is he?"_ _

__"He's sleeping in my room."_ _

__Jibeom halted on his track. "Your room?"_ _

__His son was looking at him like he's growing another head. "Why is Jaehyun sleeping in your room?"_ _

__Part of him wanted to laugh at Jibeom's funny expression, but the other part made him sad. Jibeom really thought his relationship with Jaehyun was beyond repair._ _

__"He's tired," He told Jibeom. "And I let him sleep in my room. It'll take too much time to put bedsheet on your old bed."_ _

__"What's going on mom?" Jibeom moved closer, he looked anxious. Sungyoon smiled to assure him that everything was fine._ _

__"So apparently Donghyun told Jaehyun that I'm sick and Jaehyun cooked some food for me."_ _

__Jibeom's smile blossomed. "He did?"_ _

__"Hm," Sungyoon nodded. He led Jibeom to the couch and made themselves comfortable._ _

__"So everything is fine?"_ _

__Sungtoon smiled again. "I don't want to be overly positive, but," He reached over to take his son's hand. "We talked and.. We agree that we'll mend our relationship."_ _

__Jibeom looked like he won a lottery. "Really mom? What did he say?"_ _

__Sungyoon sighed, recalling the scene. "I just asked about your plan to go to the city next week and he asked whether I would come with you. I said I'll go if he wants me too and.. He suddenly started crying and apologize-"_ _

__His voice suddenly stuck in his throat. Jibeom grasped his hand, giving him encouraging smile._ _

__"He's so stupid, why did he even apologize to me," Sungyon sniffed. He then looked at Jibeom. "I told him I'm sorry too. Jibemie.. I.. I promise to treat him better."_ _

__"Mom," Jibeom sighed before hugging him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy I am."_ _

__Sungyoon patted Jibeom's back. He really had made his son sad by refusing to open his heart to Jaehyun. But everything would be fine after this. He knew it. He'll make it up for his mistakes._ _

__"Mom is very sorry, Jibeomah."_ _

__He felt Jibeom shook his head. "You’re doing good, mom. Thank you," He repeated over an over. "Thank you."_ _

__*****_ _

__"I'm home."_ _

__There's no answer._ _

__Jibeom stepped inside after taking his shoes off. The light and TV were on, so it meant at least someone was inside the house. He put his bag on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Dinner was already served on the table, but still there's no sign of anybody._ _

__His next destination was his bedroom. He opened the door and peeked inside._ _

__"Babe?"_ _

__The bedroom lamp was off but there was a sound from inside the bathroom. His muscles relaxed. Before he can make a step ahead, the bathroom door was opened, revealing Jaehyun with tousled hair._ _

__"You're early," The man said weakly. Jibeom's smile faded. He immediately rushed to his spouse._ _

__"Babe, are you alright? Did you just vomit again?"_ _

__Jaehyun shrugged him off gently. "I'm alright, just the usual sickness," He assured his husband. "The smell of pollack suddenly made me sick."_ _

__"Pollack?" Jibeom frowned. "That's new.. You like pollack."_ _

__"I know," Jaehyun sighed. "I want to eat it, it's new and fresh."_ _

__Jibeom grinned watching Jaehyun sulking. "Please bear with it for a while. Anyway, where's mom and Bomin?"_ _

__"Bomin wanted to eat fishcake, so omonim took him to the market."_ _

__Jibeom sighed. "Mom spoils him too much. He agrees on everything Bomin wants. He said it himself he wants Bomin to be a tough guy."_ _

__Jaehyun laughed. "Bomin is good with words. And he nags. Omonim initially refused to take him, but he gave in."_ _

__"That brat," Jibeom muttered. "We shouldn't lose to him. Don't let him toy with us."_ _

__"Say it to yourself," Jaehyun nudged Jibeom. "It's you who always defend him whenever I scold him."_ _

__Jibeom's eyes widened. "No I did not!"_ _

__Jaehyun looked at his husband sourly. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say."_ _

__"Babe-"_ _

__He was about to argue, but Jaehyun had walked towards the living room "They should be back now. It's been almost an hour."_ _

__"I'm not spoiling Bomin."_ _

__"I've told Bomin to go straight home after he bought fishcake."_ _

__"Babe."_ _

__"If ever I find out he force omonim to go somewhere else-"_ _

__"Jaehyun!"_ _

__The front door suddenly opened. A 5 years old kid with huge gummy smile entered cheerfully._ _

__"Daddy!!" Bomin shrieked and ran to Jibeom, who lifted him up and kissed his cheeks exaggeratingly._ _

__"Bominie! I miss you so much! How come you've become this big in just a few hours hm?"_ _

__Bomin giggled, but Jaehyun looked at them sourly. He turned his attention to Sungyoon who was taking his shoes off carefully. Sungyoon fell and injured his left ankle a year ago, and since then the man couldn't walk as fast as he used to be. He insisted to be the one who accompany Bomin to buy fishcakes, but Sungyoon didn't let him and told him to rest instead._ _

__"Omonim, was Bomin naughty today?"_ _

__"Not at all," Sungyoon waved his hand, chuckling. His face was red from cold night wind, but he looked happy. "He obeyed me although it's quite hard to match his fast steps."_ _

__"Ahh, Bominie!" Jaehyun called his son with a frown. "I've told you to walk slowly!"_ _

__Bomin pouted. "I was trying to, but I can't control me feet!"_ _

__Everyone burst out laughing. Even Jaehyun shook his head and chuckled. Jibeom bopped Bomin's nose. "My clever son."_ _

__"Jibeom, put Bomin down. Bomin, wash your hand. Eat some rice."_ _

__"Go," Jibeom put Bomin down and patted his butt. "I'll go take a quick shower."_ _

__"But I'm full," Bomin whined but he dutifully washed his hands. "There's no space left in my tummy."_ _

__"No," Jaehyun strictly said. "Remember last time you skipped dinner and you woke up at midnight and said you're hungry?"_ _

__"But I’m very full," Bomin sulked, but Jaehyun knew it was only an act to get sympathy from either Sungyoon or Jibeom. And it worked like always._ _

__"Just let him be, Jaehyunah," Sungyoon joined them on the dining table. "Bomin ate a lot just now. I'll make hot milk if he gets hungry tonight."_ _

__Jaehyun frowned at the sight of Bomin secretly holding his smile. His son was really mischievous. He wanted to argue, but decided not to. Sungyoon looked happy, and if he wanted to be woken up by Bomin at midnight, then let it be._ _

__"So can I play now?" Bomin hopefully asked, sending his mom a pleading look. Jaehyun sighed. His was on the verge of smiling at Bomin's cuteness, but he won't let Bomin see it._ _

__"Go, but remember don't make a mess."_ _

__Bomin's face brightened. The boy immediately jumped from the chair and ran to his playroom. Jaehyun shook his head._ _

__"He's a trouble," He muttered. Sungyoon only laughed lightly._ _

__"He's a smart boy. At least that's something to be thankful for."_ _

__"Yes, omonim."_ _

__"Let Bomin sleep with me tonight. I promised I'll read a storybook for him."_ _

__"He won't let you sleep early, omonim," Jaehyun argued. "Bomin would want you to keep on reading."_ _

__"Tomorrow is Saturday, no problem with sleeping a bit late. It's fine, at least you can rest early. Do you still have headache?"_ _

__Sungyoon was still stubborn, but everything was good. Jaehyun even sometimes felt it's too good to be true. After Bomin was born, Sungyoon stayed for a while in their house, helping to take care of Bomin. And started 5 months ago, Sungyoon permanently moved in together. There were arguments from time to time, but there had never been fights._ _

__After they made up, Jaehyun still felt like walking on the shell around Sungyoon. But slowly, he'd gotten used to it. True to his words, Sungyoon had warmed up to him, and expect less from him. His mother in law seemed to have struggle too. Of course it's not easy to change overnight, but Jaehyun saw he's trying, and he himself tried to change too. He tried to think positively and not too stressed out with bad assumptions and prejudice. It was hard, but Sungyoon made it easier for him._ _

__“When will you father come?”_ _

__“Next month, omonim. The date is not set yet, but probably around 20th or 21st.”_ _

__“What is he waiting for,” Sungyoon wrinkled his brows. “Tell him to come soon, I want to take him fishing.”_ _

__Jaehyun chuckled as he poured soup to Sungyoon’s bowl. Sungyoon and Jangjun had strangely developed friendship when they both stayed for a few days in Busan for his labor. He didn’t know how, but when he’s discharged from hospital, both of them had been acted like best friends._ _

__“There’s tournament in a two weeks so he has to train his students.”_ _

__Sungyoon nodded and started to eat. "Oh, you said you want to eat pollack stew tonight?" Sungyoon piped up, looking at the bean paste soup on the table. "Is the pollack I got from market not good?"_ _

__Jaehyun sat down and scoop some rice to Sungyoon's bowl. "I was going to cook it, but suddenly the smell made me sick."_ _

__"Oh," Sungyoon said. "You still liked it a few days ago."_ _

__"I'm sorry, omonim," He apologized. "You even went to market to buy pollack this morning."_ _

__Sungyoon clicked his tongue. "You can't eat, but me, Jibeom and Bomin can eat it. Don't worry. I'll cook it tomorrow."_ _

__Jaehyun sent him a grateful smile. "Thank you, omonim."_ _

__Sungyoon patted his head. "How's Dabinie?"_ _

__Jaehyun laughed. "Dabin? Omonim, it's-"_ _

__"Mom," Jibeom said, suddenly Jaehyun realized his husband had walked out from the bedroom, fresh from shower. "Jaehyun is only in his 3rd month. We don't know the gender yet. Why do you keep on insisting it's a girl?"_ _

__"I know, I can feel it," Sungyoon stubbornly said._ _

__"You're not even a doctor, mom," Jibeom said wearily._ _

__"Jaehyun looks glowing," Sungyoon pointed at Jaehyun. "It happens when the baby is a girl."_ _

__Jaehyun giggled at the compliment, but his husband groaned. "It can't be true."_ _

__Jaehyun tapped Jibeom's leg. "I like it. Dabin is a pretty name."_ _

__"See?" Sungyoon smirked. "Besides it rhymes. Bomin Dabin. It sounds good."_ _

__"Okay, whatever you say, mom," Jibeom sighed in defeat. Then his eyes caught Jaehyun's bowl which was only half filled with rice. "Hey, babe, why are you eating so little?"_ _

__"I don't feel like it," Jaehyun muttered. Jibeom's heart clenched at the sight of his spouse. Jaehyun still looked rather pale. But he needed to eat._ _

__"You still need to eat a lot," Jibeom fussed over his spouse. "You and our child need a lot of food."_ _

__"I know," Jaehyun tiredly said. "I'll finish this first and I'll eat some more if I can."_ _

__"Is there anything you want to eat?" Sungyoon interjected._ _

__Jaehyun rubbed his nape. "I actually want to eat fried chicken. But the nearest stall is faraway. Maybe tomo-"_ _

__"Jibeomie," Sungyoon suddenly called his son, and when Jibeom looked at him, Sungyoon tilted his head towards the front door._ _

__"What?" Jibeom dumbly asked._ _

__"You heard him," Sungyoon said flatly. "Hurry up before the store close."_ _

__Jibeom gaped. "You want me to go to the chicken store? Like.. now?"_ _

__Sungyoon frowned. "Jaehyun wants to eat it. You know if you don't fulfil his craving, Dabin will salivate a lot after she's born. Just go. I'll save dinner for you."_ _

__"Uh, omonim, there's no need to go now. We can go tomorrow since it's Saturday."_ _

__"No," Sungyoon shook his head. "Jibeomie can go now."_ _

__"Mom," Jibeom complained. "It's far and it's cold."_ _

__Suddenly Sungyoon's eyes are on fire. "Kim Jibeom! Jaehyun is having a hard time carrying your child, having headache, vomitting and all, and you can't even make a small sacrifice? You have car, I bought new jacket and scarf for you, use it!"_ _

__The atmosphere suddenly turned tense. Nobody dared to speak as Sungyoon glared at his son. It was Bomin who broke the silence. The 5 years old kid went out from the room, skipping and grinning happily as if he didn't notice the tense situation._ _

__"What happened? Is daddy being naughty again?"_ _

__Jaehyun gestured Bomin to be quiet and opened his arms. Bomin automatically walked to his mom hopped to his lap._ _

__Ignoring his son, Jibeom sighed. "Okay, I'll go."_ _

__Pressing lips into thin line, Sungyoon nodded. "Good, go now and quickly come back."_ _

__Jaehyun gave Jibeom an apologetic look, and Jibeom's face softened. He kissed Jaehyun's head. "I'll be back with fried chicken okay."_ _

__"I want fried chicken!" Bomin shrieked in glee. "Daddy, I want fried chicken too!"_ _

__Jibeom ruffled Bomin's hair. "Anything for my precious little son."_ _

__"Omonim, I'll send Jibeom out," Jaehyun carefully maneuvered Bomin to the chair and stood up._ _

__"You're ganging on me," Jibeom said quietly when he walked out from the door._ _

__Jaehyun adjusted Jibeom's jacket. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I really didn't think omonim will really ask you to go."_ _

__Jibeom smiled and stop Jaehyun's rambling with a short kiss. "It's fine. Besides, mom is right. This is the least I can do for you. You've suffered a lot."_ _

__"Stupid," Jaehyun grinned._ _

__Jibeom chuckled. "Hurry up, go inside, it's cold."_ _

__"Hm. Be careful, no need to rush."_ _

__"Okay, I'm going.."_ _

__Jibeom leaned forward for a kiss again. But before their lips touched, Sungyoon's voice boomed from inside the house._ _

__"Kim Jibeom! Go quickly!"_ _

__As Jibeom groaned and bit him goodbye, Jaehyun laughed._ _

__Everything's perfect like this. He couldn't ask for more._ _


End file.
